Kissing Styles
by KellmettRocksThatHat
Summary: Bella decides to try out various kissing styles on Edward, after he call her a tease...OCC...ALL HUMAN...R
1. The Sucking Kiss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

_**Okay so I thought this was kind of cool and decided to write a fanfiction on it. All different kissing styles. I think there is a all different lemon styles somewhere I read it before but now I've forgotten who wrote it. You're awesome!! Oh, and this humans I think!? Enjoy!! Reviews?? **_

* * *

**Sucking Kiss**

KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

**_BPOV_**

Edward played the last note of his piano piece. The one he was working on for the school concert. He had asked me to sing with him on stage but I declined quickly. Everyone watching me? No thanks. Each one of my friends were doing something but I jut couldn't. Even shy Angela was going up with Ben performing a beautiful duet. He turned around on his seat to look at me sitting silently on the couch.

"What do you think?" He asked nervously, his emerald green eyes twinkling like diamonds of always. A grin stretched across my face and I walked over, sitting down beside him and threw my arms around his neck and burying my face into his neck.

"It was beautiful, Edward," I complimented him honestly, giving him the praise he deserved. I pulled back to see his face. It was stretched into a full on grin and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me into him, our foreheads touching along with our noses.

I was dazzled, yet again. Just looking at his face had me stunned. How could one person hold so much beauty and the best thing he wasn't just beautiful he was sincere, generous, selfless, kind, compassionate and the best of all, he was mine and by some miracle he loved me too.

"You really liked it," He whispered. His minty, cool breath blowing into my face, making me close my eyes in contentment. I nodded slowly, after a minute. Hoping he didn't think I wasn't a love stricken teenager. Okay I was.. But I didn't need to act like it , like a fool.

He laughed breathlessly before pulling back and getting off the seat, walking into the kitchen. My eyes snapped open and I followed him in, fuming. I sat down at the table, brooding. He set a can of Coke in front of me before sitting down opposite of me. He grinned before opening his lip and pouring a small amount into his mouth.

"You're such a tease," I huffed before opening my opening my coke and downing a large gulp. When I put it down I saw Edward was watching me, purposively.

"I'm the tease?" He gushed. My eyebrow rose but I nodded, confused.

"I certainly am not, miss Swan," He boomed. "I'm not the one who comes to her boyfriends house looking so irresistible it has to be a crime and walks in front of her, already so tempted boyfriend, up the stairs. Her skirt so short that he can see her blue lace panties," He accused. I gaped at him and unconsciously tugged down my pink skirt. But then an idea hit me and I bit my bottom lips. I got up from the chair and onto the table. I saw Edward's eyes widen as I crawled across the table, towards him. My butt hitched up in the air. I saw him gulp as I stopped in front of him.

I had been researching kissing styles on the Internet and now I could try them out on them. See which one of them finally made him loose his patience and both our virtue's. Emmett and Alice thought it was an awesome idea and Rosalie just smiled. Jasper rolled his eyes as usual and patted me on the shoulder.

I reached across and knocked the Coke can from his hands. I extended my neck slightly and pressed my lips to his. My lips parted as did his, probably thinking I was going for the normal French kiss. Ha! One of my lips caught his bottom lip and I began to suck it for a minute. He seemed to like this as his hands traveled to my ass and landed on each side, squeezing them. I changed to the other one for a minute before pulling back. I licked my bottom lip before sliding off the table and walking toward the door.

"Where are you going," Edward cried from the kitchen.

"Home," I laughed before walking out the front door and slamming the door shut. I walked over to my truck and hopped in quickly and started it up backing up and driving out the driveway.

_Sucking kiss was a failure next kissing type...Nip Kissing. But, ah, the sucking kiss... _

_**A/N Hope you liked I sure enjoyed writing it. **_

_**KellmettRocksThatHat **_

_**xx**_


	2. The Nip Kiss

_Woo! I'm glad some many people enjoyed this story!! And the story I was referring to in chapter one was 'When Life Gives You Lemons' by 'Daddy's little Cannibal' You so have to read it it's awesome and now I find it has a sequel -squeal-!! Thanks to Daddy's Little Cannibal for reviewing and telling me! So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Review? _

* * *

_**Nip Kissing **_

KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

**BPOV**

It had been a week since experiment number one. Edward hadn't touched me the same again, he seemed fascinated with my ass and requested my to wear skirts. I agreed sullenly. I mean wearing skirts was one thing but he seemed to only want me to suck his lips anymore but that I refused. He had brooded for a day about that and muttered something about being 'too sexy'. Well I was just giving him payback. I was now in French. It wasn't my strongest subject per say but I had a reasonable explanation; my teacher is crazy. Not funny crazy I mean crazy, crazy.

The bell rang finally and each of us collected our books off of the table and strode out of the classroom swiftly. I stopped outside the door and began talking fluently to Alice and Angela. From the corner of my eye I could see Lauren and Jessica glaring at me, as usual.

"So how's the whole Edward scenario going?" Angela asked sheepishly. I sighed almost inaudibly before answering truthfully.

"Not so good. Sure he's…aroused to my assets, but the boy just won't act on anything! I mean I crawled across a table and I got absolutely nothing!" I boomed but then slapped a hand to my head, realizing I had said those words loud enough to catch the attention of Mike and Tyler. Heat rose to my cheeks and I angled my back away from them. Alice laughed and patted my arm sympathetically.

"I'm telling you, Bella. By the time you've tried out all those different kissing techniques on the internet you both will have lost the innocence that your parents hope every child will have until they're at least thirty," She said slyly, amusement evident on her face and it shone brightly from her green eyes. Angela giggled and Alice laughed her silvery laugh while I just blushed.

"Get to class you, l'embarras brat," She snapped pocking her head around the door and giving us death glares. Though I was useless at French, even after all those lessons Edward had given me, I still understood what she had called us.

We walked away and split up into groups as I had Trig and they had Biology. I walked slowly towards the back room_. At least Edward's in it. _My thoughts comforted me. _Ahh..But that's even worse, the burning situation as the sexual frustrations bubbled at the close contact, not so pretty. _

"Crap," I moaned aloud. I was walking past the janitors closet and I couldn't help but cringe and blush at the stories and rumors I had heard, evolving that tiny room. Mostly from Emmett and Rose about Emmett and Rose and their electrical love making. Gross. But I couldn't help be jealous at their passion for each other both body and soul and how they acted on it.

The hallway was somewhat quiet, I suppose most people would be at their classes. I heard a slight creak before a something or rather someone pulled me into the small, dingy room.

"What the..," I was cut off as a pair of lips came crashing into my own. I pounded on his chest and he pulled back reluctantly. His emerald green eyes questioned me. I slapped his chest before grabbing his collar and bringing his head down and went up on my tippy toes. I crushed my lips against his.

"Hello, handsome," I muttered against his lips.

The corner of his lips turned up and his hands wound around my back and lowered to, yet again, my butt. I growled and opened my mouth ready for my new experiment, having completely forgotten we were supposed to be in class. He opened his, hoping for my sucking kiss but this time it was slightly different. I began sucking on his bottom lip, much to Edward's delight but halfway through it I nipped his bottom lip softly with my teeth. He moaned into my mouth and pushed my up against one of the selves.

"Oomph!" I said at the contact but my mind was focused on 'the plan'. I moved my lips up and this time I bit the top. Edward groaned and pressed up on me harder. I let go of his lips and smiled at him, seductively. I slipped out from his hold and walked out of the closet, smiling like an idiot. Oh yeah. This one didn't do 'it' but hopefully soon.

"Bye, handsome," I called.

"Bye, tease," He shouted accusingly. I laughed at him and walked towards my class, thinking of a suitable excuse for the teacher.

_Nip kissing was a no go but defiantly my favorite. Next kiss is the Surprise Kiss. Hopefully he'll let loose but again..Ahh, the nip kiss._

_**A/N Woah that's chapter two done and a little rumph in the closet...lol...If you want any particular kiss in any particular place just tell me!! Review please!! **_

_**KellmettRocksThatHat **_

_**xx**_


	3. The Surprise Kiss

_Salut! Hey! I'm so happy it's the end of a week and that means I can write my stories I seem to be falling behind but anyways!! I thought I'd update, again! So enjoy and don't forget to review. I'll love you for it!! Not in the scary way though...;) _

* * *

**The Surprise Kiss **

KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked into the Cullen's kitchen where Esme was washing up and Carlisle was sitting at the table reading this mornings paper. They were oblivious to my presence until I cleared my throat loudly, catching their attention. Carlisle's head snapped up and his cup froze at his lips. Esme turned quickly.

"Morning, Bella," Carlisle greeted me with a smile and placed his cup on his table.

"Morning, Carlisle," I laughed and walked over to him, giving him a slight peck on the cheek.

Esme beamed at me, her mahogany hair falling past her shoulders in newly, loose curls. I let out a girlish squeal and ran over to her. I examined her hair closely.

"Alice?" I asked, chuckling.

She giggled softly before rolling her eyes. "Obviously," She muttered and grinned, wrapping me in a warm, welcoming hug.

"Well, ladies. As much as I'd like to stay I must go to work. I'm covering for doctor Snow. Honestly that woman is sick more than one could possibly count," He said, getting out of his seat and walking over toward us.

He kissed Esme on the lips quickly, but you could see the emotion behind it. He patted my on the head, like I was a five year old but I just rolled my eyes. Esme watched him as he left the kitchen, wistfully. I felt a hint of jealously at the two. They loved each other so much, had everything and were sexually active, well that goes on when we walked in on them two years ago. I shuddered at the memory.

"Coffee?" She asked, her voice slightly distant.

I nodded once. Esme made the best coffee ever, maybe even better than Jasper's moms brownies. Yum.

I sat down at the table, completely at ease. I had grown up around Esme and Carlisle. They were like my second set of parents. When Edward was first adopted I was four and he was almost five. He was a moody, shy, little boy and we argued all the time. We still did, until about a year ago. We were having yet another one of our bickering matches and out of no where I kissed him. I had acted on impulse and instantly regretted it. Rejection was something I was not good with, but to my surprise he kissed me back and we're still going strong.

She handed me a mug and sat down opposite me with a cup also. I grinned before lifting the steaming hot coffee to my lips. I had taken a small intake. I didn't want to burn my tongue.

"So.. How's the kissing thing with you and Edward going?" She asked innocently, stirring her coffee with her silver spoon. I chocked on my coffee and Esme had to rush over to pat me on the back. When she sat back down. She raised an eyebrow, urging me to answer.

"Who told you," I asked, my voice a pitch higher than usual and my cheeks aflame. I was only luckily Emmett wasn't here or else he would never let me live it down.

"Alice," She said casually. I growled and made a mental note to stuff Alice in the bin and then tell her parents that her and Jasper needed the 'sex talk'.

"It's going...uhh...okay?" I asked, not knowing what to say to her, the woman who had mothered the boy I loved and was trying to steal his virtue from, wanted to hear.

"Just..Oh God! I don't know what to say!" Esme sighed, rubbing her temples. I shrunk into my chair in embarrassment. I had escaped the sex talk with Renee yet Esme had caught me out on it..

"You know, Bella, we need to have a little talk," She began slowly. I gulped loudly as she started her speech.

"When two rocks like each other...," _How the hell was this happening? _

* * *

After a frightening, embarrassing talk with Esme I stumbled out to the backward where Edward was supposedly located. It was an unusual sunny day out for Forks and Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper had decide to go to the new water park in Seattle. I had declined as had Edward we decided to spend some time together.

My face was still blazing hot as I walked over to Edward. He was lying down under the shade of their big tree in the back garden, with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful but I wasn't sure whether he was asleep or just resting.

I was fairly sure he hadn't heard me approach him and I used this to my advantage. Time for experiment number three. I crept the rest of the way and bent over his form. I was surprised I was so stealthy. I placed a small, gentle kiss on his lips and kept it there. I waited less then ten seconds for Edward to open his beautiful eyes. He smiled against my lips and I pulled back.

This wasn't going to do it, I knew that, but it was sweet and I enjoyed it.

"Hi," I laughed, lying down beside him, laying my head on his chest and wrapping my arms around his torso. He kissed the top of my head and nuzzled into my exposed neck. I giggled at the feeling.

"I love you," He murmured and in that little sentence everything that had happened washed away.

"I love you too," I laughed and kissed him again. It was only a short one and I then rested my head against his muscular chest.

_The Surprise Kiss. Not a hell alot of good but satisfying for me the next kiss...The Vacuum Kiss. _

* * *

_**This was just pointless fluff. Sorry had to do it. Don't worry next chapter will be a little more sexy!! WOO! Keep with me people!! PLEASE! REVIEW? **_


	4. The Vacuum Kiss

_Hi, I'm back an update ever day so far!! Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews!! I'm so happy!! Hopefully You like this one!!_

* * *

**The Vacuum Kiss **

KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

**BPOV **

"Hi, Alice," I greeted my friend warmly. She grinned at me, exposing her gleaming white teeth. I opened the door and she danced past me into the house. She walked into the kitchen, where I was tucking into my chicken curry and rice. She looked at it, hungrily.

"Want some?" I laughed and walked over to the stove to retrieve some more, already knowing her answer. She nodded enthusiastically. I got out a plate and scooped some from out of the pan. I laid it on the table in front of Alice and sat in front of my own.

"Yum," Alice said, picking up her fork, sticking it in a small chicken piece and popped it in her mouth. I laughed before doing the same. Over the rest of dinner we just made small talk, school and things like that.

"So how's the whole Edward thing going?" She asked casually, taking a sip of Coke. We were now sitting on the couch, watching television. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. A habit I had picked up from Edward. It was actually pretty funny as when both of us were aggravated we would both do the same thing and then start laughing.

"Okay..I guess," I started. " Progression…Defiantly, but that's about it!" I grumbled, watching Alice's reaction. She rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Did I tell you that Esme gave me the sex talk?" I asked, taking a sip of my Mountain Jew.

"What!" Alice screeched, shaking my hand, the one with my Mountain Jew in it. Some liquid spilt on my hand making it sticky and I grumbled, getting a towel and wiping it down. Sitting back down, she apologized but she then stared at me intently, waiting for me to continue.

"Well since you told her I wanted to sleep with her son!" I shouted at her. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. I glared at her but continued and told her of my mortification with Esme.

"Oh God, Bella! I'm so sorry but Rose was gone shopping and I was doing Esme's hair and we needed to talk about something!" She said, defending herself.

"It's okay," I smiled. I was still planning on telling her father or mother preferably her dad. She won't be daddy's little girl any more. Or maybe Jasper's dad or mine! Ha!

"So what's you next kiss called?" She asked.

"The Vacuum Kiss. It's sounds cool," I laughed.

_You make me so hot, _

_You make me want to drop, _

_It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby _

Hey, Edward," I greeted, flicking up my cell.

"Hi, my Bella," He said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm on my way over, you there?" He asked hopefully.

"Yup," I said, my lips popping on the 'p' accidentally.

"Okay. Love you, bye," He said and the line went dead. I turned to Alice, slightly panicked. She smiled guessing he was coming over and grabbed my hand. She pulled me upstairs and into my bedroom. I plopped down on the bed and she walked over to my closet. She pulled out a see through blouse and a mini skirt. She threw them at me and I groaned.

_It's for Edward. It's for Edward. _I chanted in my head. I quickly changed, Alice had turned around and fixed my hair into a high pony tail. The blouse was white and showed my black lace bra and my skirt showed some of my stomach. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling nude. Alice rolled her eyes and then I heard a noise from downstairs.

"Bella?" Edward shouted. My eyes widened, I looked at Alice frantically. He was coming upstairs I could hear his footsteps on the creaky, old stairs. I thought Alice would have time to leave but with his driving, I should have known.

Alice looked panicked also and an idea hit me. The closet. I pushed her in without a sound. The door opened to reveal a sexy looking Edward. Not that Edward wasn't always sexy believe me he was, but now it took me everything not to jump him.

"Hi," He breathed and strode over to me.

"Hello," I said, my voice a pitch higher than it should have been. My eyes flickering to the closet. Edward didn't notice and his arms wrapped around me. My breathing hitched as his lips crushed to mine and I did the vacuum. His lips parted as did mine and I sucked out all of his air and he seemed to really like this.

All the thoughts of Alice being in the room vanished. He backed me up against the wall, roughly and broke from my lips only to give me my well needed oxygen. His lips never left my skin as they travelled downwards. My leg lifted by it's own record and Edward hoisted up so my legs were wrapped around his chest. I was pressed tightly against him, wanting to feel every one of his muscles.

"Bella," He moaned and backed onto my bed. I was in bliss and we were going to do it! I began to unbutton his shirt and he tugged down my zipper on my skirt. He shirt was now off as was my skirt.

"Ahh, ahh,ahhh!" I moaned. It was the best minute of my life but as Nelly Furtado says _'All good __things come to an end'. _Alice burst out of my closet, looking horrified. Edward's head snapped backwards and my face started burning.

"Oh, God," She said, rocking on her heels backwards and forwards. "I'm scared, I'm scared," She screamed and ran out of my bedroom, down the stairs and out of the house.

"Oops," I said quietly, my face could get no hotter. Edward wasn't that far behind. He got off of me without a word and put his top back on. I slid back into my skirt. Edward bent down to give me a chaste kiss and ran down the stairs like he was on fire. I sat on the bed and moaned.

"So close!" I whispered. I heard him speeding down the road at high speed in his Volvo and fell back onto the soft bed.

_Vacuum was a fail…Next kiss Cordial Kiss. But so close. _

* * *

_Tada I told you it would be sexier! It was wasn't it? Anyways please review and again tell me if you have any cool idea's I really would appreciate them So hope you enjoyed and review. That was the closest lemon and will be until the end-ish_

_KellmettRocksThatHat_

_xx_


	5. The Cordial Kiss

_Hi, I know I'm late for updating but hey! Hopefully you'll like this one. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie will be in it!! So enjoy and review!! PLEASE!! I was about to write cinema but then I thought hmm...That's not what you call them and mobile for cell. It's killing me people!!OMG 100 + alerts already!! Thanks to everyone especially my awesome reviewers!! _

* * *

**The Cordial Kiss**

KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

**BPOV**

_I'm bringing sexy back, yeah _

_Them other boys don't know how to act, yeah_

_I think it's special what's behind your back, yeah _

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack _

_Take em to the bridge. _

"Hey Emmett. What's up?" I asked, sitting up from the couch were I was laying contentedly, with Edward on the ground.

'_Hey Bells. Edward there with you?' _He asked casually. Edward's head whipped around from the television and he grinned.

"Of course," I said obviously. I heard Emmett's booming laughter from the other end mixed with a feminine jingle. Rosalie. I rolled my eyes.

"So I was wondering would you like to the movies with me and Rose and Alice and Jazz?" He asked pleadingly. I rose an eyebrow at Edward and he just nodded quickly, turning his attention back to the television.

"Cool, cool. What time?" I asked, placing the phone between my shoulder and ear while I looked at my watch. Seven- thirty.

"Now?" He said and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Hi, Bella," Alice and Jasper screamed in the background and then there was alot of giggling, from me and the others, catching Edward's attention. His eyebrows knitted together and he looked at me confused. so cute. I held the cell out to him.

"Hi Edward," They roared, still laughing. He smiled crookedly and shouted back to them.

"Hi Alice," He said slyly. I blushed crimson and ran a hand through my hair. I put it back against my ear.

"I'll see you guys there in ten. Love you. Bye," I said quietly and pressed the end button. I slapped Edward in the side of the head then kissed it. _Stupid, irresistible Edward. _

"Come on. We're going into Port Angeles," I laughed, standing up and grabbing Edward's leather jacket and stuck it on. He rolled his eyes and pulled me into him.

"Is that a fact?" He grinned seductively, his eyes smoldering. I shook my head and broke away from him. _Friends. Friends. _I chanted. I walked into the kitchen and wrote a quick note for Charlie.

_Gone to Port Angeles with Edward. _

_Be back later. Dinner in microwave. _

_Love you. _

_Bella _

We walked out and into Edward's Volvo in silence. During the car ride to Port Angeles we were talking about trivial things. With Edward's crazy driving we were there exactly at the time I had said. We parked beside Emmett's jeep.

I got out the car swiftly and walked over to the others, holding hands with Edward. The couples were talking to each other excitedly. They looked up and smiled at us.

"Hey guys," Edward's silky voice greeted them.

Edward was the newest installment into our group. Edward wasn't the most...civil person until about a year ago. He was this person who hung around the toilets during class, smoking. That's why we argued so much. My friends weren't happy at first about us but they slowly warmed up to Edward and his new personality. He changed for me and I loved him so much for it.

"Hey Edward, Bells," Emmett boomed, wrapping a massive arm around my shoulders and Edwards.

"Emmett," I laughed as Edward ducked from under it, and dusted off his shirt, a fake disgusted look on his face, trying to irk Emmett , which he seemed to be an expert at. Emmett growled and wrapped his free arm also around me.

"You're my girl now, Bella!" He said, teasingly. I saw Edward stiffen and the next minute I was in Edward arms, his face buried in my hair, his eyes daring Emmett to touch me again.

"My girl," He growled and then everyone laughed, Edward planted a romantic kiss on my lips. Marking his territory. He had perfected this move for Mike. I laughed and grabbed his hand, walking behind the group towards the entrance.

"So...Coke and Twizzlers for me. What are you getting," I asked casually, watching his expression from the corner of my eye. His eyes hardened and his hand became a fist in mine. He was, more than likely, remembering the last time he had crossed my when I had caffeine and Twizzler goodness in my system. To me it was just one big blur and I couldn't remember anything.

"No way," He growled, through clenched teeth. It was my turn to narrow my eyes and then my bottom lip jutted out in a familiar pout.

"Why?" I wined, giving him the puppy eyes. His face wavered but quickly was back to the hard mask. I huffed and yanked my hand from his, instantly missing the warmth and contact.

"Why deprive me of the goodness, which is sugar and caffeine?" I moaned. Edward rolled his eyes and lifted his arm, he quickly rolled back his sleeve and showed my a small dent in his arm. I shrugged.

"I said I was sorry for that," I said, a pang of guilt hitting me. He sighed and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into his chest.

"I know. But let's face it, your more dangerous sugar high than I used to be when I was high or drunk," We both cringed after he said that. We didn't often talk about that stage in his life but it was over now and we were happy..together.

We all walked into the large building in silence. They had been listening to our little disputation. For snacks Alice got chocolate covered raisins and a water. Rosalie a Mars bar with a water. Jasper and Emmett both got large popcorns and Cokes. Edward and I got a medium popcorn to share and a Mountain Jew each.

"What are we going to see anyways?" I asked, it had occurred to me in the food line I had no idea what we would be watching.

"Well the girls wanted to see a romance and we wanted to see a horror so we compromised on some vampire love story," Jasper said. I nodded and smiled inwardly. At least I could pretend to be scared and then I could put my next kiss into action.

We sat in the fourth row from the top. Our usual seats. When we past the second from the top Alice got that blank look on her face. She snapped out of it quickly and turned to the girl on the outside of her seat, eating her popcorn.

"You're not going to like that seat," Alice warned, a disgusted look placed on her face. The girl looked at her confused. She had her mouth open to ask a question when a pair a feet landed each side of her head, resting on her head rest. She shrunk in her seat with the same look Alice had and we walked down to ours.

After a couple of minutes the story line got good and already I was enjoying the movie. The male lead was a heart throb but my Edward still bet him in the looks department. Our popcorn was yet to be touched as we both were too absorbed in the movie. The movie had slowed it's pace down and now the two main character were 'together'. I thought 'what if it is 'the one'. We couldn't do it here could we? So, it's just a tester.

A took a sip of my drink for the first time and thankfully Edward had yet to touch his. The affect was so much better this way. I was so glad that all the couples sat two seats away from the others. It was so much more better and now I could do it. I through a leg over Edward's lap, catching his attention.

I let out a bittersweet sigh and just kept my focus on the screen. Edward watched my for a moment, a puzzled look on his face before he looked back at the screen. My smiled to myself and counted to three in my head. I slipped off of my seat and then I was on Edward's lap. My body was facing his, my legs dangling off the sides of his lap.

"What's wron...," My mouth cut him off. At first he was stiff but then he got into it. His hands landed on my lower back and he pushed me into him. My tongue ran across him bottom lip and he opened his mouth so I could slip mine into his mouth. His tongue came to meet mine and they began to dance around each other. This was just a French kiss, wasn't it? Yeah it was but the pleasure of tasting the sweetness of my Mountain Jew.

He moaned pleasurably in my mouth and broke away from my lips. He began kissing the side of my mouth and all the way down.

"You taste so good," He moaned against my skin, making me shiver in delight. His hands were at my butt, again, and he was squeezing it, slipping his hands under my skirt. I laughed breathlessly and then I felt something. Something hard, poking my in the thigh. I looked down to see something in Edward pants. Smiling I kissed his neck. I kissed my way up to his ear and I nibbled at his earlobe.

A cough made us look up. I was blinded by a strong light and squinted. There, shining the light was a man in his early fifties, looking at us, stupidly. Heat rose to my cheeks and my head dropped. I hopped off of Edward and the old man grabbed my elbow,he towed me to the end of the row with Edward, pulled me into the lobby and threw us out side the main door and walked back in but not before I saw something bulging out of his pants also. My face must have turned green as Edward held his hand to my forehead.

"Well that was..interesting," He laughed, shaking his head and sitting down on the pavement. I sat down beside him. My face frozen in the same horrified expression.

We waited for another forty five minutes for the others to come out.

_The Cordial was a big success and a massive fail. Next kiss is...The Ice Kiss. Perfect for Christmas day!! _

* * *

_Hi!! Well I hope you all like this chapter it was a little more...sexual than I had planned but anyhoo!! As you can see I'm not very good with grammar and punctuation! So if there is any good beta's reading this story please review or PM and tell me!! Review! _

_KellmettRocksThatHat _

_xxx_


	6. The Ice Kiss

_Hi!! So the last chapter was interesting along with my..colorful reviews!! But I got over 100 reviews!! I'd like to thank the person, I've forgotten who, I'm so sorry, who pointed out to me it's Mountain Dew instead of Mountain Jew!! Enjoy and review!! _

* * *

**The Ice Kiss**

KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

**BPOV**

**Christmas Day **

It had been a month since, what we now revered to as the incident. Edward and I never touched anymore. At least like that. I had avoided going to Edward's house as much as I could, afraid to face Esme. He usually came to my house and we spent most of our time in my bedroom.

It was now Christmas day and as an annual event Alice and I were cooking dinner. Jasper was shipping his parents out to a romantic getaway for the holidays and Emmett and Jasper were bringing the pudding. Edward, well he wasn't doing anything. 'Supervising' as he claimed more than once.

"Pass me the pan," I said to Alice, wiping my hands, flower going everywhere. Alice laughed and bent over the stove, passing me the large, black pan in the process. I smiled at her and grabbed the butter and rubbed it gently along the pan. I beg to hum something not very popular for me. Alice raised a perfect eyebrow and began to sing the words.

_Rocking around the Christmas tree_

_At the Christmas party hop_

I laughed as I passed the flour to Alice, who had her hand outstretched for it.

She grinned and took it. She was making the starters, which consisted of a tomato soup and French bread made for scratch. She was making spring rolls and voile vaunts. I was making the main. The vegetables and the meats. For the dessert Rose was buying it, as she couldn't make toast without burning it to a crisp.

_Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Ev'ry couple tries to stop_

I sung laughing mirthfully. I stirred the peas and bent down to look at the turkey in the oven. I smiled in at it as it was doing nicely.

_  
You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

Jaspers voice sung clearly from the door way. We spun around to look at him, smiling in at us. We rolled our eyes and turned back to our work. Jasper walked over and his hands snaked around her small waist and his chin rested on her shoulder.

_Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way _

I sung, stirring the gravy, quickly before looking out the window to be confronted with the sight of a white blanket of snow. How clichéd. A big, white Christmas.

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some caroling_

Emmett and Rose's voice sung in harmony as they walked into the huge kitchen, carry bags that read _M&S. _Marks and Spencer's. I rolled my eyes, this was getting too cheesy for it's own good, someone needed to break the holiday sprit flooding our systems.

_God you all sound so gay _

Edward bellowed out and walked into the kitchen also. His head was covered in snow and then I noticed so was Emmett's. Rosalie seemed some what dry under her hat and woolen jacket. I laughed and walked over to Edward, wrapping my arms around his waist. He pressed my up against him. Wetting me through my t-shirt. I shivered from the coldness and the delight of him being near me.

"So...How's dinner coming," He asked slyly, looking over my shoulder to look at the stove. I growled and pushed him away. Typical. Men and their over large stomachs.

"Have a look," I growled. Rose, Emmett and Edward rushed over and looked at were I had been cooking. I heard gasps and sighs. I could almost see Emmett's eyes shining brightly. The thought of eating anything.

I rolled my eyes and shoved them out of the way. I mashed the potatoes. I head more than one gasp at this motion. A hand quickly landed on mine. I spun around, aggravated.

"What," I breathed looking into the horrified face of Rosalie, Edward and Emmett. Emmett was the first to speak.

"Why are you mashing the potatoes? I like them roasted!" He said. I made a face and Rose did too.

"Bella, I like mine normal," Rose said softly eying my saucepan, distastefully.

"I like mine...," I held my hand up, stopping him in mid sentence. I pointed to the door that lead to the overly sized dining room. Alice rolled her eyes as did Jasper before he followed the others.

Laughing I put on my oven mitt and quickly took out the large turkey. Alice laughed , took out a few bowls and poured the soup into them slowly and carefully. She grinned and passed me three of them, after I had put down the turkey, leaving it to cool.

We walked into the dining room quickly and laid the bowl in front of each one of them. The table was beautifully set with the Whitlock's best cutlery and dishes. I sat down beside Edward and Alice danced back into the kitchen. She reappeared quickly with a basket in one hand and in the other a large plate. She put them in the middle of the table and sat down in between me and Jasper.

The smell of food was mouthwatering. Everyone just stared at the food for a moment, mouths slightly agape and drool forming at the sides. Emmett's hand snapped forward as did Alice's for different reasons. Alice slapped Emmett's large hand away, angrily.

He pulled it back, questioningly. Alice sighed.

"Grace!" She snapped. Emmett's eyes widened in surprise before he joined his hands. I followed in pursuit along the rest of the table. Not risking to get on Alice's nerves. Emmett closed his eyes before clearing his throat, uncomfortably.

"Well...Uhh...Thank you Lord for providing us with this food that will be in our stomachs later and thanks for the desert!" He finished, he opened one eye and peeked at us, looking at him astonished at he stupidly.

"Oh, yeah right...Amen," He finished. We watched quietly before Edward burst out laughing. Soon we all joined in apart from Emmett, who looked like a lost puppy.

We eat our starter talking and laughing. I was nervous about my main but they seemed to enjoy it. The fact I knew this was Alice licked the plate. Edward or Emmett I would say okay, but Alice? We walked into the sitting room and sat around the tree. We had decided to put up. It was light up brilliantly thanks to Rosalie and Alice and best of all our presents to each other were under neat them. Of course, I had told them not to get me anything but of course, they ignores me.

Emmett got two new video games, from Jasper and Alice, a new x-box from Rosalie and a new, signed baseball kit from me and Edward.

Alice got a gorgeous ring from Jasper, that I think cost a fortune, a shopping voucher from Emmett and Rose and from me an Edward a new slim phone.

Jasper got a new ipod from Alice, a book set signed from his favorite author and from us tickets to 'The Killers'.

Rosalie, from Emmett got a new laptop. Alice and Jasper got her a huge art set and Edward and I got her this huge mirror, that she seemed delighted with.

Edward got a baseball kit from Alice and Jasper, a phone from Emmett and Jasper and from me, a laptop that helped write music.

I got a new laptop from Emmett and Rose, diamond necklace from Alice and Jasper. I was astonished and slightly green. How could they spend so much money on me. I felt bad for not getting something bigger for them. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me outside, grinning. The others followed. We were out in Jaspers garage and were looking at something dark but as the lights were not on I could not see it. Edward flickered on the lights and I fell backwards in shock.

"Edward...tell me...you didn't!" I cried, looking at the black Bugatti Veyron. It was my dream car but I knew I could never afford it. The price was almost over a million dollars.

"I got it cheap," He shrugged as if it was nothing.

"You have to take it back," I gasped. Edward face fell.

"You...don't like it?" He asked his voice quivered. I shook my head quickly.

"I love it but I can't let you pay so much for me!" I breathed. Edward laughed and rolled his eyes.

"It's yours and it will always be yours," He chuckled his hands wrapping around my waist. I turned around him ready to argue. I saw his eyes and stopped myself. There was no reasoning with him, that much was clear.

"But my gift compared to this is crap!" I mumbled, my head falling down. His fingers went under my chin and tilted up.

"You gave me you and that's all I could ever ask for," He said his eyes swimming with emotions.

I laughed, tears forming in my eyes. He kissed my lips tenderly and there were 'awws' in the background from Rose and Alice. Then something cold hit the side of my head. A small bit came into my mouth. Snow. It didn't melt at first and I was still for a few moments, thinking how ironic it all was.

My mouth was now like a mini freezer and I decided to act on my next kiss. My mouth crashed hungrily to Edward. I breathed out causing him to shiver. His hands were all over me, again. We were in bliss until Emmett threw another snow ball at us, causing us to break apart.

He grinned at me and picked up a handful of snow it threw it forcefully at Emmett, knocking him off balance and he fell on top of Jasper. Both the girls started giggling beside us. He turned to me, grinning deviously and picked me up.

"No Edward...," I was cut off by the contact of the snow. He had dropped me. I looked up, seethin and pulled at his leg. He fell beside me and pouted. I laughed before rolling on top of him and mashing snow into his hair.

_The Ice Kiss was a fail, next one is the Spiderman Kiss _

* * *

_There you go, hope you liked I didn't like it that much but what can you do? Good news though, the proper Twilight Trailer is coming out the middle of next month -squeals!!Review!! _

_KellmettrocksThatHat _

_xxxx_


	7. The Spiderman Kiss

_Okay I know I haven't updated in ages but that's because I've the flu. It's horrible!! But I thought no longer shall you wait!! LOL!! So today I was in mass sneezing and coughing when this woman comes in beside me. I mean my seat was jammed all ready and her husband their like sixty and she had botox and lip augmentation. And I thought she'd go to a different seat. So next thing we had to sit down and she sat ON MY LAP!! And then had the cheek to say push over!! RIPPING!! Well so that's what happened today to me!! Oh and I found about the trailer on Twilight theories and to all those who read my stories in Ireland WOO and the UK the Twilight movie is coming out here on the 18 or is it 19th of December !!_

* * *

**The Spiderman Kiss **

KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

BPOV

I was on my way over to Edward's to watch the big game with the guys. Rosalie and Alice had no interest in football so they decided to go on a shopping trip to Seattle. They had asked me to come but I refused quickly.

Charlie would be watching the game at Charlie's and Jacobs. He too asked me to watch the game there, saying Billy and Jake would like to see but again I declined. I was slightly uncomfortable around Jacob and his lusting eyes. Plus Edward loathed him.

I drove down Emmett's driveway in my new Bugatti Veyron. My truck seemed to have disappeared as neither Charlie or I knew where it was. Rosalie would smirk when I would ask.

I squinted out the windscreen against the pounding rain. I saw two figures standing on the roof of Emmett's two story house and one at the side holding a long stepladder. I gasped and slammed my foot on the breaks. I jilted forward and opened the door quickly then slammed it shut. The rain pounded against my skin, wetting my clothes. Making them stick to my clothes and slightly see through.

Emmett, who was holding the ladder , looked at me confused. His shirt stuck to his abs.

"Hey Bella," He shouted over the noise.

"Why the hell are Edward and Jasper on your roof," I shouted back, my heart beating uncannily fast at the thought of Edward or Jasper falling.

"Oh. My satellite isn't working so they said they would go up and fix it," He explained, casting a look towards the pair.

"Guess who's here guys," He boomed loud enough for them to look down. Edward grinned and took a step to the left. He missed his step and fell on his back. He began to slide down and then fell off the roof. Emmett's face was horrified as was Jasper's probably while I just screamed.

He was falling and falling fast. He was head first coming down. His head was about down as far as mine was up and then he stopped.

"Damn," He groaned, he reached his hand up and pulled at the black cord that was tied around his ankle. The reason he wasn't a heap on the ground. Tears now running down my face mingling with the rain, I ran over to him.

"Edward, are you okay," I shouted standing only meters from him. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged. His face was so easy going. I instantly felt enraged. I went on my tippy toes and slapped him softly.

"Never. Ever. Scare me like that again," I shouted, tears of anger this time and relief. He rolled his eyes and at least this looked odd as he was upside down. I chuckled softly and rubbed his face my hand.

"Hold on dude," I heard Emmett shout as he ran over to us. He stopped inched from us and laughed though it was forced.

"I was so.. never worried," He said, folding his arms across his chest. I laughed and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Come on guys. I need a little help up here," Jasper shouted. Emmett grinned and ran over to the stepladder going up it two rungs at a time. Edward grunted and I turned back to him. A idea popped into my head and I smiled. Amazing how these ideas came at the right moment.

He was wriggling around trying to free himself from the cord. I put my hands on both of his cheeks and I leaned into him. I caught his top lip and sucked at it and kissed it.

I pulled away, grinning. Edward still had his eyes shut and his lips out stretched. Smiling I repeated the process.

"Bomb's away," Emmett roared from above. I didn't hear him with the rain and my heart pounding in my ears. It all happened so quick. Edward was hoovering me a moment ago and now he was on top of me.

I moaned under the sudden weight and watched as Edward rolled off of me, his face apologetic.

"God dammit Emmett!" He roared, helping me up. He then took off towards the ladder and almost jumped up four steps. I sighed and walked towards the door. I walked straight into the kitchen ready to start the popcorn. I would be watching from shelter of the fight that would take place. Edward was smart and would make Emmett come to ground before he pounced.

"Hello, Bella," Emmett's mother said as I walked towards the door.

"Hi, Helen," I smiled, genuinely at her accent. It tickled me each time I heard it. It was so cute!

"So. Where are the boys?" She asked sitting at the table, picking up the evening paper.

"Oh, you know. Fighting on the roof the usual," I sighed, my voice unchanged.

"That's nice sweetie," She said uninterested and began to read her paper. Walking over to the cupboard I grabbed some microwavable popcorn.

"Hello, Bella," Emmett's dad said, walking in the door. I turned around and gave him a small smile before turning back. I heard a chair scrapping against the ground as I put the bag in the microwave.

"Where are the boys?" He asked Helen.

"On the roof fighting," She said dully. There was a short pause.

"On the roof? Fighting," He shouted. I turned round and watched the scene unfold. He was standing up and she was sitting down the newspaper in front of her.

"Yes. Wh...Oh God," Helen shouted standing up, knocking her chair back. Watching in confusion as they ran for the front door my popcorn finally stopped.

I opened the door and tore open the packet, smelling the delicious scent. Looking out the window watching as Edward and Emmett were fighting in the front yard with Emmett's dad and mother trying to separate them, Jasper was just laughing, I popped a bit in my mouth.

"Yum," I laughed, walking over to the table, fixing the chair and sitting on the seat where Helen had been seconds previous. I looked down at the paper.

"Hmm..Two die after falling off roof," I read the headline aloud. I shrugged and leaned back thinking about the kiss Edward and I had shared.

_The Spiderman Kiss was a failure the next kiss is... The Tickle Kiss. But, ah ,the Spiderman kiss. _

* * *

_Tada!! I really like this chapter!! If you do tell me!! I can't believe some people didn't know what it was since it's my favorite part of the frikken movie!! So...Enjoy? Review! And do the poll on my profile and keep those ideas coming!! _

_KellmettRocksThatHat _

_xxxx_


	8. The Tickle Kiss

_HI!! Okay I really loved my reviews for the last chapter . You guys are all sooo nice!! I am putting this chapter up from pure boredom!! Enjoy?! To all those who want to know where I get these ideas the truth is I get them ever where! But I'll put up the link on my profile soon!! _

* * *

**The Tickle Kiss**

KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

**BPOV **

"Jasper put me down," I screamed, thrashing around in his grip. He was holding me above his head with ease and walking around his bedroom. The others were just laughing at his absurdity and my stubbornness.

"Not until you say it," He said, wobbling purposely. I gripped onto his shoulder tightly. Terrified at the thought of falling.

"I will not say something, which is not true," I screeched and looked at Edward a menacing look on my face. Just wait until I got down.

"How can you think Wuthering Heights is better than Pride and Prejudice? It's just stupid, Bella!" He said tipping me down. _Well your face is stupid. _I almost answered him smartly but decided I wasn't in the best spot to make smart comments.

"Jasper put her down. She's a bit green," Alice laughed and of course Jasper, being as whipped as he was, let me down. I stumbled to the left and into Edward's arms. I growled and ripped myself away falling into Emmett.

"Steady there, Yoda," Emmett laughed boisterously. I stuck out my tongue and sat on the carpet beside Alice and Rose. They seemed neutral in this war. Alice's head snapped in my direction.

"Size matters not,….Look at me. Judge me by size, do you?" Alice said in a monotone, before laughter erupted around the large room. I sighed and then Rosalie turned to me.

"Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to suffering," She said before she began to laugh with the others. I pulled my lip over my teeth and snarled at them. I quickly hopped up and ran out the door.

I and walked across the garden. I quickly looked up the massive oak tree and into the wooden tree house. I climbed the rope and quickly sat inside the house. Sitting well inside the door so I was visible to no one.

"Nah, nah, nah , nah , nah," I mimicked and ran a hand through my hair. I leaned back against the wood and closed my eyes. I pictured the first time I had seen this tree house. I was seven years old…

* * *

"_Go away Edward," I cried as he ran in front of me laughing at my muddy dress. I had fallen yet again and was now covered in mud. _

"_Haha! Klutzy Bella," He taunted. I slapped him in the chest, leaving a dirty hand mark. I began laughing and Edward scowled at me. _

"_Kids come here," Carlisle shouted, from the side of the house. Edward was always so much faster than me and took off at full speed. When I finally arrived Edward was gazing up at the oak tree in wonder and Carlisle and Esme were waiting for me. I followed Edward gaze and gasped loudly. _

"_Now…This is for both of you," Esme said quickly. Edward quickly ran up the ladder and I just hugged Esme and Carlisle quickly before following Edward up. _

* * *

I must have fallen asleep as the next thing my eyes fluttered open sleepily. Edward's face was inches from my own. Once he say I was awake he hugged me to his chest tightly.

"Oh Bella! I'm sorry," He gushed and kissed the top of my head. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. I was slightly unaware.

"S'Okay," I muttered and looked around. We were in Edward's bedroom. Alone. Where had the others go. Looking out the window I gasped. It was pitch dark and when I went to bed it was at least three of four o'clock.

"Bella you scared us senseless we couldn't find you for hours!" He mumbled. I rolled my eyes. I was too tired to argue. I had planned to try out my new kiss, and if I were to I'd have to do it now. I crushed my lips to Edward my eyes closed. I ran my tongue ran along his bottom lips and he opened quickly. My small tongue found his and danced around it.

"Bella," He moaned in my mouth. I sighed tiredly and decided to finish the second part of my plan. My tongue broke free from his and it ran around the roof of his mouth, gently. He laughed in my mouth quietly and when I did it again. He caught my hands and flipped us over. Now he was hovering over me, a devilious grin on him handsome face. I smiled and kissed his bottom lip before sucking it.

"Bella," He moaned in my mouth. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. The pillows were feather soft and soon my mind was drifting off. Edward's hand moved down to my leg but I pushed him off.

"No! Bed!" I growled. Edward stuttered before I kicked him again. I heard him sigh before he climbed up beside me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him.

"You are such a tease, Bella," He accused me. I growled and turned on my side.

"Mhh…Night, and I'm Yoda," I grinned before I drifted off to a familiar darkness.

_The Tickle Kiss was a failure but next kiss is the… The rain kiss. Pity I fell asleep maybe we could have done it…oh well!!_

* * *

_Done!! Sorry if its crap but I feel so tired I think I'm going to pass out!! So please no flames but I do appreciate criticism and please tell me if you like this chapter I love it when I get a good review saying something like you are awesome or whatever!!Be patient with my other stories too as I'm writing a book at the mo a short one!! Enjoy? Review? _

_KellmettRocksThatHat _

_xxxxx_


	9. The Rain Kiss

_Hi guys!! Did you check out the new twilight picture?? It's awesome if you haven't go onto my profile because its my avatar!! Let me say one thing Edward is HOT!!So thanks so much for your reviews I love you all but not in the creepy stalker way…lol! Anywho only 50 something days left to the movies for some!! I however have to wait until eighteenth of December my sisters are getting it off work and collage!!Woo Enjoy?? Review!! Oh, and please keep those idea's coming I REALLY appreciate them!! _

* * *

**The Rain Kiss**

KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

BPOV

"I don't see why I need your 'guidance'" I snapped as Rosalie thrust a red, beaded tank top in my arms and a short black skirt. Alice laughed at me and got a comb from the dresser.

"Well you haven't been successful with Edward yet so we decided to help," Rose laughed lightly. I glowered at my clothes and sighed. They were right. I slowly walked into the bathroom and slipped into my chosen clothes. Edward and I were having a picnic in our meadow. The weather was promised good for this evening so we had decided to make the best of it.

"I don't understand," I said, shaking my head walking back out into Rosalie's room. "My next kiss is 'The Rain Kiss' and guess what? It's not raining," I exclaimed grimly.

"So you can try a different kiss," Alice said grabbing a brush and running it through my hair. Again I sighed and she tossed it up into a high ponytail. Looking in the mirror I couldn't help but smile I looked actually kind of nice. Alice smiled triumphantly as did Rose and they grabbed my hand, pulling me down stairs.

Alice's house was as big as everyone else's. Perhaps smaller than Edward mansion of a house, but definitely the same as the others. Mine was the smallest by far. Charlie wasn't a famous surgeon or architect or a lawyer.

I sat at the kitchen counter that was bare as usual. Rose sat beside me and Alice danced to the fried, taking out three Mountain _Dew_'s. I grinned and quickly opened mine, gulping it down thirstily.

"So how are you going to help me?" I asked curiously. Rosalie smirked and Alice's tinkling laugh rung in my ears. We had all finished our drinks when my cell vibrated in my skirt pocket.

_I'm brining sexy back, yeah_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think it's special what's behind your back _

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack _

_(Take it to the Chorus) _

"Hey," I breathed into the phone.

"Hello, love," He chuckled from the other side and I instantly wished we were speaking face to face rather than over a phone. I felt my face soften at the sound of his velvet voice and I say Alice and Rose roll their eyes. I stuck out me tongue out at them, childishly.

"Are you ready for our picnic," He asked softly. I nodded quickly and he was quiet.

"No?" He asked, guessing from my silence.

"No I mean yes," I shouted and then blushed. Alice and Rosalie burst into laughter. I glared at them.

"Ah, right. Well I'll pick you up in an hour," He laughed at me also.

"Okay," I sighed and got up from my chair. I ran out to the hall leaving the other two behind me.

"I love you," I said quietly. He laughed.

"You are my life. You changed me, Bella, and for that you will always have my heart. You will change the world one day, Isabella Marie Swan," He said his voice laced with love. I felt moister gather in my eyes.

"Ditto," I laughed.

"I'll see you soon," I whispered leaning up against the wall.

"Okay, love you bye," He sighed before he hung up. I smiled and then shut my cell off. Rose jumped out of the kitchen, grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. Alice ran up after us. Being light on her feet was there the same time as us.

Rosalie dug through one of her bags before pulling out something small. She grinned before pulling my bra strap and planting it in. I watched, frozen with shock. I pulled away quickly.

"What the hell!" I shouted. Rosalie shrugged and Alice appeared beside her and began to explain, before my temper exploded.

"Well as you can see we planted a camera, speaker in your bra strap and now we'll put in this microphone. We can guide you through it," Alice said, as if it was no big idea. I as about to argue but decided it was worth a shot.

We went the rest of the time talking and they put on some make up on me, playing my most detested game. I was walking down the stairs when I heard a knock at the door. Alice and Rose appeared at the top of the stairs grinned an gave me the thumbs up. I groaned and walked to the door. I opened it quickly and fell into Edward's arms. He kissed the top of my head lovingly.

"Miss me?" He asked, teasingly. I nodded and smiled.

"Always," I tried to joke but it carried a more serious edge to it. Edward laughed and looked up to Rose and Alice.

"Hello girls," He said softly, his velvet voice made me melt. I heard them reply in a friendly tone as usual but I didn't hear the words they spoke. I was too absorbed in him. What was that he used to say? Intoxicated by his mere presence, or something like that.

He leaded me out to his Volvo and opened my door for me before running around and jumping in his side. We spent most of our time speaking about music our usual and the subject of graduation came up quiet alot. When we got there, he was the perfect gentlemen and patiently waited as I slowly made my way. He caught me when I fell and for a lot of the way he gave me a piggyback , and probably would have brought me all the way on his back but I decided I didn't want to give him a hump for life.

Our time in the meadow was always the same. Intense. Both of us basking in each other presence. Just memorizing the other's face. For most of the time we lay in the middle, me lying contentedly on his chest while his arms were wound around me. We ate in silence. When we came back to the car though we were taking animatedly again, speaking about our next return.

It was dark when we returned home. I was sleeping over at Alice's again tonight as her parent's were out of town. I was both happy and sad about this as now Edward could not spend the night as he did all the time. Alice and Rosalie had not spoken one word to me all day through the mic and I was grateful for it. Edward walked around and opened my door. I hopped out and planted a thankful kiss on his cheek. He walked me to the door without a word.

"Goodnight," I murmured, pulling him into a hug. He kissed me on the cheek and then I heard them. It was so low even Edward didn't hear it.

_Bella. Do not let him go! Do it. Do it now. _Alice said quietly.

Edward pulled back and I sighed. I grabbed the back of his head, unaware what I was going to do. I pulled him into me. Our lips connected for the first time today and a current shocked my heart. Something hit the back of my neck and I realized it was raining. I smiled sardonically against his lips. I was getting into the kiss when I was shocked by another spasm of electricity rocking my body. I pulled back twitching in every direction. Edward looked at me worried.

_The mic! _My thoughts screamed. I scowled but then dropped it as another spasm of electricity hit me.

"I'm sorry I have to go," I said, shakily as I ran into the house, slamming the door behind me, in the face of a very bewildered Edward. I grabbed the small mic and through it at the ground. I didn't realize that Rose and Alice were laughing at me from the top of the stairs. I growled and walked into the living room.

_The Rain Kiss was a fail next..The Sigh Kiss. _

* * *

_Walla!! Hope you guys liked I thought it was cute and funny. Thanks for the idea of Bella getting electrocuted. I burst out laughing when I heard it. _

_KellmettRocksThatHat _

_xxxxxx_


	10. The Sigh Kiss

_I'm soo sorry I haven't updates in ages but I've been studying for tests and let me tell you it isn't pretty!!LOL!! So here is the sigh kiss which took me so long to write!!_

* * *

**The Sigh Kiss**

_KellmettR__ocksThatHat_

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"You suck, Emmett!" I taunted, leaning over the chair and into Emmett's face. He glowered at me menacing before pushing me back lightly by the shoulders.

"No you suck, Bells," He mumbled standing up and throwing his controller onto the couch. He quickly walked into the kitchen leaving me to brew in my victory alone. I folded me arms across me chest and was cursing Emmett being a bad loser for all two minutes before a figure lunged over the head rest of the couch and down beside me. He lent over and kissed me sweetly on the cheek.

"Hey," I breathed, watching as the rain, which anyone would mistake for diamonds ran down his face and perched beautifully on his hair. He smiled crookedly at me, showing his razor sharp teeth.

"Hello, love," He whispered and took the blanket on the side and wiped his face and hair. He wrapped his arms around me securely and I snuggled up to his chest, inhaling his scent that was better than any cologne.

"So what's wrong with Emmett? He looked kind of mad," Edward asked, an eyebrow rose. I sighed and pulled back.

"I beat him at Halo. He's just being a sore loser," I grumbled, trying to ignore the feeling of guilt resting at the pit of my stomach. Edward smiled at me wryly.

"Maybe you were just being a bad winner," He said softly. The feeling stirred and I hung my head slightly.

"Yeah I guess," I said, my bottom lip jutting out. Even to my ears I sounded like a scolded child. Pathetic.

"Aw. You're so cute when you pout!" He said leaning in for a kiss but for once I pulled back. I shook my head reluctantly and got up.

"I need to apologize," I stated, walking into the kitchen where Emmett was digging into a tub of mint ice-cream at the kitchen table. He head snapped up quickly, the spoon hanging out the side of his mouth. It reminded me of a ….pipe! Farmer Emmett! I couldn't help it I began to laugh. Laugh so hard tears were streaming down my face.

"You taunt me, then you laugh at me," He sneered, the spoon bouncing around as he spoke, this only intensified my laughter until I had to rush to the bathroom.

I came back down stairs my face solemn. Emmett was standing up, reading the paper and murmuring lowly to himself. I coughed for him to acknowledge my presence.

"I'm sorry, Em," I said sounding ashamed, he rolled his eyes and opened out his arms I smiled and ran into them. Amazing enough Emmett was the softest person ever. I mean like feather soft. The amount of times I had fallen asleep in them is just uncanny.

"Aww, Bells," He said snuggling into my hair. I giggled and sighed.

"I really am sorry," I said. He laughed boisterously in my ear.

"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" Edward said from the doorway. Emmett rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm. He swung me around until I was on his back. I laughed and saw Edward's cheek lift but quickly fell as he remembered his part.

"Mhahaha," Emmett said adding an accent that I think was supposed to be evil but he sounded more like a bad Santa who got drunk and forgot his role in a play. I shivered automatically at that image from so many years ago. That Santa, who I was coincidently sitting on, began barking at me and the stench of beer off his breath was horrific. The worst thing about it I only dodged his puke by Carlisle pulling me out of the way.

Emmett ran out the door and up the stairs, me bouncing away on his back laughing buoyantly as Edward charged behind us. We ran through a door not taking a notice on who's it was or the sounds coming from it. God, I wish we had. Jasper had Alice pressed up against the wall, her little legs wound around his waist. Jasper's hands going up her skirt. Her hands entwined in his hair.

"Aghh! Scarred for life. Scarred for life," I screamed through my hands over my eyes. They looked up at us quickly. Shock plastered on both their red faces.

"Emmett I swear to …Ugh. God what is wrong with you people now a days? Keep it in your knickers," Edward snapped, pulling me off of Emmett back and onto his own. He walked into the room across the hall. A guestroom. This was Alice's house.

He laid me on the couch and both of us were silent for a moment, just thinking on nothing in particular. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, matter of fact I never did, but thing that was on mind but a damper on my mood. Even Jasper and Alice who were definitely the most subtle about their relationship was getting down to the biology practical not just the biology theory! I sighed softly almost inaudible but Edward, or course, heard me.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked, his lovely, melodic voice tinted with worry and a small bit of disgust. I stared at him for a moment before deciding not to tell him. I mean, what was I going to say? I'm sorry I want you? He was about to ask again when I crushed my lips to his.

He was quick to react and caught my side and pulled me up on top of him. His hands on my lower back pushing me into him. I sat up on his chest and began to move up and down slowly. Edward growled and sat up also. He kissed and sucked at my neck to my ultimate pleasure. I crashed my lips to his again. _Time to put my new kiss into practise._

I smiled against his lips before letting out a gentle sigh. A shiver ran through his body. I was about to do it again when someone burst through the door. Edward jumped making both of us fall to the ground, me on the bottom looking at an upside down Emmett.

"God!" He exclaimed exasperated. "Everyone's getting some today 'part from me! I miss Rose," He mumbled and walked out the door. Edward got up, helping me up and walked downstairs.

_The Sigh Kiss was a failure so the next one is the..'Underwater Kiss'_

* * *

_Hope you like I did!! _

_KellmettRocksThatHat_

_xoxoxoxo_


	11. The Underwater Kiss

_Hi, Happy Belated Halloween!!! Here is the next chapter!! I hope you enjoy it and please review!! _

* * *

**The Under Water Kiss**

KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

BPOV

I snuggled further into Edward's side, inhaling his intoxicating scent. It was a wet Saturday and as usual I was lounging at Edward's on the couch, watching Romeo and Juliet, again. Rosalie and Alice were sitting on the ground poured over the new catalogue Esme had brought them from Los Angeles. Emmett and Jasper were upstairs, helping Carlisle with something.

"I'm telling you Alice that's a Louis," Rosalie snapped, pointing at the miniature picture of a red, black and white handbag.

" No it's defiantly not!" She sighed, exasperated. Rosalie and Alice glowered at each other for a moment before Alice thrust the book onto my lap.

"What?" I asked confused. Edward snickered, Rosalie sighed and Alice just gave me 'the look'.

"What bag is it?" She asked seriously. I looked to were her well manicured index finger was pointing and gulped. I studied it for a minute, trying to make it look like I knew what I was doing. I looked up into their waiting faces.

"A handbag?" I asked, hopeful. Rosalie and Alice growled, retrieving the bag from my lap and Edward burst into musical laughter. Blood rushed to my face and I buried my head into Edward's shaking chest.

"I guess she did good," Rose whispered and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Last time she didn't even know it was a handbag," Alice breathed. Edward only laughed harder and I got up, annoyed with my boyfriend and two best friends.

"I'm going for a shower," I grumbled before walking out of the room and up the stairs. I met Emmett and Jasper on the stairs and chatted to them for a moment. Jasper rolled his eyes and Emmett just patted my shoulder when I told them about the handbag.

"Obviously it was a Channel," Emmett said loudly. Jasper and I just watched him, open mouthed. He cringed away from our accusing stares. He shook his head furiously and clutched Jasper's shoulder.

"Take me out of here," He whispered. Jasper grinned and I smiled.

"See you guys," I laughed, waling into my room that Esme had done up for me, but what she didn't know was that it was either two in that bed, Edward and I or none as I would be in Edward's.

I walked into my bathroom and turned on the tap on the bath. I sat on the edge of the bath and stared at the water running out from it. I stopped it, adding bubble bath and tested the water. Smiling to myself, I quickly undressed and lowered myself into it. I sighed as the water hit my skin.

I sat in the bath for a moment, just day dreaming and playing with the big puffy bunches of bubbles. I slid down further in the bath until I was completely cover in water. My ears felt clouded as the water pulsing in them. My eyes were clouded as I opened them and looked up at the fuzzy light that was the chandelier.

"Bella? Bella?" The velvet voice was muffled but even then it was still the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. Edward bent over the bath. His face was horrified as he saw me holding my breath. He reached into the water, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me up, my parts covered with bubbles.

"Bella? Are you okay? What were you thinking? I'm sorry but what the hell were you thinking? I mean….I..," I cut his stuttering off by placing my finger against his mouth.

"I was just wondering..," I trailed off. Edward looked at me sceptically though his features were still worried.

"How I was going to do my next 'act'…," I mumbled, not informing him it was my next kiss I was wondering how to do. Edward stared at me confused, his eyes tight.

"What act, Bella?" He asked seriously. I sighed and began to get up and as an immediate reaction Edward turned his back to me and passed me my favourite fluffy towel. I wrapped it around my drippy form.

"It's okay now," I muttered and Edward spun around his heel and waited for answers. I smiled slightly, trying not to give away my enthusiasm.

"So why were you…," I sat him down on the bath tub edge and sat on his lap. I pressed my lips to his and tangled my fingers in his auburn locks. His hands reached towards my face and I smiled against his lips.

"Watch your head," I giggled before throwing him back and into the water. I twisted us in the air so I was on the bottom. The water hit me full force as I was submerged again, but this time with someone on top of me.

Edward's face was priceless as I pressed my lips to his again. He was stiff for a moment and then he got into it. His hands slid beneath me and he lifted my body slightly, moulding our bodies together. The sensation I felt was one I had never witnessed before. Pure pleasure. Water pulsing around me and Edward's form on top of me. Edward's fingers began to undo the knot in my towel.

"Bella?" A smooth voice came. Edward mustn't have heard this as he still fiddled with my knot. It finally came off and soon I was naked….again.

A hand appeared and pulled Edward off. Carlisle's surprised face came as I pulled the towel in front of me covering any embarrassing parts. Edward jumped out of the bath quickly, splashing Carlisle and I sat up in the bath.

"Uh, well this is awkward," Carlisle said, his face red along with all of us.

"Since you didn't answer after five calls I decided to check," Carlisle said, his voice breaking. Edward blushed once more.

I sighed, plopped back into the water and Edward and Carlisle left the room.

_The Underwater kiss was just a massive failure but soo pleasurable and almost worth the embarrassment but not quiet. Next kiss is the fruit kiss… _

_

* * *

_

_Tada!! Someone said no more sibling interruptions so I put a parental interruption however weird it was and no Carlisle didn't get to see any parts…I'm not that sick..okay well I am but no _


	12. The Fruit Kiss

_Here is my next chapter!! Hope you guys like and review!! Good news __**Number One**__: Twilight Movie is soon coming out!! __**Number Two**__: I got into Honors English, and we're only now learning about punctuation!! __**Number Three**__: My ____birthday is in less than two weeks!! If you can guess what age I am I'll give the next chapter before I post it!! _

* * *

_**The Fruit Kiss **_

_KellmettRocksThatHat_

* * *

**BPOV **

"Emmett, let me down," I screeched, hitting my fists of his back. He laughed buoyantly, shaking me more. Laughing, he put his hands underneath my stomach and lifted me up. I screamed and kicked him in the face by accident, surprise overtook him and I was dropped. Before my face became one with the ground, I was caught around the waist and pulled back up.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward's smooth, silky voice was worried with an underlying note of anger. Smiling, I nodded.

"Yeah, but if you weren't here," I snapped, giving Emmett a dirty look. He paid no heed as he was rubbing his red cheek. Instantly I felt bad and walked over to him.

"Sorry, Em," I murmured, reaching up and placed my cold hands against his burning cheek. Rolling his eyes he threw a large arm over my shoulders.

"S'Okay," He chuckled, I smiled up at him, wrapping my arms around his waist and squeezing.

"Emmett," A beautiful, yet deadly voice growled behind me. Emmett placed his body in front of mine, reminding me instantly of the danger Edward and I faced last year. Edward smirked, crouching and Emmett laughed.

"The girl is mine!" He boomed, picking me up and tossing me over his left shoulder as if I was a bag of flour. Edward hissed playfully as Emmett began to run. I bobbled away on his back, watching Edward run after us, imagining I looked something like a bobbing dog.

We raced upstairs and into Emmett room, were he laid me on his bed and locked the door from Edward.

"Okay Bella, just you and me, kid," He smiled, watching the door with caution. Edward could be heard, cussing and shouting behind the door, which was vibrating from the power of his kicks.

I sighed, walking over to Emmett library and picking out a thick, bound book. Emmett never let his chocolate brown eyes stray from the door. Emmett was transfixed and I was just bored, reading an old version of Hamlet.

There was a light tapping on the window and my head snapped up, looking at Emmett I realized he must not have heard it. I walked to the window quietly and leaned out the open window. The sun was usually bright in the sky as it pelted down on my face.

I sighed before turning to walk back to the bed, a hand grabbed me and I whipped around, alarmed. A pale white hand had mine caught, softly. I looked down and let out an uneven breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Come on Bella, get on my back," He whispered, holding onto the drainpipe with a strong grip. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"No, Edward, that's suicide," I hissed, casting a look at Emmett, who seemed to be getting slightly bored at the fact Edward hadn't broken through the door yet.

"No, it's not remember last summer," He murmured, at this a wide grin stretched across my face. He grinned and beckoned me out. I cast a look at Emmett before throwing a leg over the window ledge and climbing onto Edward's back. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and nestled into his neck, inhaling his scent.

"Hold on tight, spider monkey," He smiled, I laughed, sending shivers through him and kissed and sucked at his neck.

"Bella, stop, don't distract me," He growled, his voice husky. I grinned against his neck and kissed it softly once more.

"Bella," He laughed, before his hands slipped and we began to fall. I'm not sure was coincidence or plain dumb luck that had our falls cushioned by a pile of groaned and I moaned as I rolled over onto my front. Edward sat up slowly, brushing leaves from his hair and shoulders off. I sighed and rolled over, pushing Edward down. He grinned as I planted both hands both sides of head. Ironic, isn't it how I just happened to be under a vine tree. At the sudden vibration in the ground a grape fell, ripe, small, juicy and I laughed.

"Edward?" I breathed, picking up the grape. He smiled and closed his eyes. I pressed the grape against the part in his lips and bit down, the juice burst out and flowed lowly into Edward's mouth.

"Mhh," He sighed, sitting up, he knocked the grape onto the ground. I laughed as he pulled me to my feet, never breaking the kiss. He pushed me up against the tree trunk and his kiss became more urgent, more passion was fueling the kiss, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I lifted my leg slightly on impulse and Edward lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist. I sighed as I was pushed back harder, my hands, which had been tangled in his hair, unwound and grabbed the tree for support.

"Edward," I moaned. Maybe this was it. Maybe I had concurred it and I was going to finally to do it...outdoors. But beggars can't be choosers and I for one really didn't care.

"Edward, Bella?" Emmett roared, out of the window and disappeared. We took no heed to taken up in our session. A loud familiar beep came before Edward was torn from me, resulting in me falling into a heap on the ground.

"Isabella Swan," Charlie roared, his tight grip, firm on Edward, who looked terrorized.

"Yes, dad?" I asked, innocently. His face with a alarming plum color as he pointed a disapproving finger at me. He turned to Edward and glowered. His hand instantly reached towards his holster which held his hand gun.

"Charlie," I screamed, running and pushing Edward out of the way. I stared at my dad and gave him the moving out of home card, once more. He sighed and grabbed Edward by the collar.

"Dad," I screamed, Edward looked at me worried as Charlie pushed him into the back seat of the cruiser.

"I'm taking him to the station," He snarled, getting into the front seat. I was about to protest and give him some speech when Edward shook his head.

"He needs to get this out of his system, love," He mouthed to me. I sighed and gave him an apologetic look as my father drove out the McCarthy's driveway, with the Edward in my back, innocent of the charges for once. Sitting on the grass, I reminisced on the kiss.

_The Fruit Kiss was a fail, but so sensational, next is the Boss Kiss... _

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Was my least favourite, but what can you do? Please, please review and read my new story it's called the Accidental I Do!! _

_KellmettRocksThatHat _

_xoxoxox_


	13. The Boss Kiss

__

Sorry for the delay. Bloody Christmas exams and let me tell you it ain't pretty. So this chapter is dedicated to everyone with tests cause they are seriously a pain in the hole!! So on with the next chapter and to all those who ask no this story won't have very many chapters left and also no one guessed my age..so I ain't going to tell ye yet...PM me if you want with guesses and remember I'm younger than eightenn...woah

**THE BOSS KISS **

* * *

KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat on my window sill, looking out as the droplets of rain ran across my window. In the window was a girl's face watching me. Pale skin, messy brown hair, mousy features, dull eyes, shadows under her eyes as she waited for her lover to arrive from his long jail time. What did he even see in me? I took in a deep breath and sighed, as I turned slightly to look at my computer, sitting in the corner of my small pathetic bedroom. There was a slight tapping and I turned, alarmed. There was a new face watching me. Dark purple shadows beneath his emerald green eyes. His face soft and mellow and his lips pulled into my favourite crooked smile. Perfection. I smiled suddenly and lifted the window up. He silently and fluidly slipped in, pulling me into his arms and kissing my face.

"I missed you," He breathed into the crook of my neck, causing me to shiver in pleasure. Charlie had finally relised Edward after a two day jail time.

"I missed you more," I giggled before blushing. He laughed carelessly and I smiled. It did me good to see him like this. Happy. I pushed him over to the bed and we sat down. He closed his eyes and fell back on his back bringing me with him. I chuckled before leaving my head on his chest and curling up against him.

"So, did you miss me?" He asked mockingly. I pursed my lips and although I had missed him, ridiculously so, I wasn't going to tell him. He already had too big of an ego. I made a annoyed sound at the back of my throat and shrugged. He frowned playfully.

"I missed you," He mumbled, grabbing my left leg and hitching it around his waist. My breath hitched at he back of my throat and I heard him chuckle breathlessly. I looked into his face and gasped as I saw his eyes were a flaming black and I knew he wasn't hungry for food cause he had gone to dinner with Esme and Carlisle before he came. I blushed scarlet and looked down.

"I love you, you know," He said, earnestly. I laughed and rolled my eyes. He sighed and lifted my chin up until I was looking deeply into his eyes.

"Isabella Maria Swan I love you, forever and always. You brought me back from the dark and have been my angel in the dark," He whispered and I gulped loudly.

"No problem," I squeaked out. He didn't laugh, didn't sigh but reached down, ready to kiss me. I shook my head and smiled. Time to put my plan into play. I pushed myself up and put my knee on the right side on his body and the other the opposite side. My hands were placed both sides of his head as I hovered over him.

"Oh,"He said, surprised. I rolled my eyes before swooping down for a quick kiss. There was only passion fueling it. I was only catching up on our long departure. The reason? Charlie. Apparently we were a little more touchy than feely when he caught us 'in the act' as he so often called it.

"Mmhh,"He moaned against my lips. His hands travelled to my lower back and he pressed me down harder aginst his muscular chest and I growled playfully, nipping at his earlope and sucking at it softly.

"Edward. I love you," I mumbled against his soft skin. His chest puffed out for a moment and I laughed.

My fingers knotted themselves in his auburn hair.

"What is it with you and my hair?" He joked halfheartedly. His mind not focused.

"It's just too damn soft and silky," I said off handedly. His laughter rung through my ears and I grinned. Time to act.

"Don't move," I whispered, lifting myself up higher over him. He rose an eyebrow but other than that complied closing his eyes as usual waiting for the next thing to happen to him.

I bit my bottom lip before lowering myself down on top of him. He was silent and still, the only sound in the small bedroom was the gentle breaths of both mine and his. My lips slowly found his only to nip it with my teeth, teasing him. Edward's face was confused but oddly satisfied. Score one for Bella. My mouth fell back onto his and we were just kissing deeply for two minutes nothing strange or different. Then my tongue ran along the his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He quickly opened his mouth and my tongue slipped in. I met his quickly and let my tongue dance around it. Rubbing and grinding off of it.

Edward's hands moved once more and he pushed me down. His hands then went wandering as did my own. His went to my skirt and up under it and mine to his shirt where they shakily began to button his only item of clothing that separated me from seeing his perfect chest. I actually got them all done without any

Edward growled and sat up. He hastily pulled off my tank top and looked in bewilderment as he caught sight of my chest for the first time.

"You are so beautiful," He said awestruck. I blushed a crimson red before I took the lead again and went back into the kiss. And this ladies and gentlemen is why it is called the boss kiss. Edward's hands soon found my bra and he began to fiddle with it, trying to get it to open, but came to no avail. _We were finally going to do it._ Was the only thought in my head. But of course I was cursed with an oafish best friend who had impeccable bad timing.

The door burst open and in ran Emmett, looking curious. He caught sight of us and made an amazed face. Edward seemed to not have noticed and continued to struggle with my bra. I slapped him on the back, causing him to yelp in surprisment. He saw Emmett and his face turned beetroot. He jumped off the bed and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Ah," Emmett said simply. "So this is why Charlie arrested you,"He said, his face straight. I nodded and pulled my blanket across my chest. Emmett laughed and strutted over to the bed and flopped down. Unexpectedly he threw an arm around my bare shoulder and pulled me against his chest. I looked at him out of pure,embarrassment and frustration but mostly confusion.

"You two crazy kids," He snapped, forcedly kind and happy.

"You, used to be man whore Edward, who I happen to like very much and hope not to have to break all limbs in the future. Bella. Sweet, virgin best friend Bella, who I need to keep pure or else I'll brand myself fully lost to the divirginized group...don't make me go there Bella," He growled, picking up my shirt and throwing it at me. He glared at Edward, who looked back cooly.

"Don't you have a house of your own?" he snapped once more."Don't you," I could almost hear Edward think. Edward scowled at him but nodded. I couldn't help myself from sighing miserably. I wanted to part of this so called 'devirginized group'. Edward left but not before giving me a long kiss, broken up by Emmett. It was silent for a moment the only sound was Edward climbing down the steps, slamming the front door, getting into his car and driving off.

Emmett cleared his throat causing me to look up at him or rather glare.

"So...Board game?" I sighed and mentally slapped myself.

"Sure," I sighed. He smiled and stood walking over to the far end of my room where I had childhood board games. I sucked in a deep breath and put my shirt back on.

_The Boss kiss was a fail but oh so close. Next kiss is the washing machine kiss._

* * *

Again sorry for the delay. Tests pain in the butt. hope you enjoyed this chapter cause it was only medeocre for me..Sorry if theres loads of mistakes my computer is broken and I have to put it up on my sister's laptop which was infected with virus and now has no..umm..can't think of the name but we've lost all our files. Her's and mine...PLease ReViEw

KellmettRocksThatHat

xxx


	14. The Washing Machine Kiss

_Happy Belated Christmas!!! I know, I haven't updated but I've been sick with the cold and playing with my new teddy -sarcasm- ah no I'm kidding I was sick though. This chapter is dedicated to EdwardChick1901, who got a preview of this chapter and Fanpire123 who will get a preview of the next chapter. Obviously this isn't that good and I'm sorry but I thought it was rather funny when I was writing it. Some people asked me questions and I forgot to clear them up so here it is. _

_Question One : It's Bella Swan, Alice Brandon, Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitloch, Edward Cullen. No one is related to anyone. Edward is adopted by Esme and Carlise _Cullen_! They are always at each other houses cause basically they live off of each other. _

_Question Two: Edward is _not _a virgin. Sad to say it but like I have referred to he had a troubled past and Bella dragged him into her world after many arguments, slaps, kisses and lots more...._

_Question Three. Will I be doing a story that leads up to Kissing Style...I'm not sure...I would like to but I'll have to finish this first but maybe what do ya'll think?? _

_THE WASHING MACHINE KISS_

_KellmettRocksThatHat_

_BPOV_

"I hate wash days," I said drearily to Alice who was lounging on my bed, looking into her blackberry, smiling wistfully. I rolled my eyes, bending down and threw in another particle of clothing. A blue blouse Edward had complimented so long ago it felt now.

"Jazz say hi," She said nonachedly over the sound of rapid clicks. I sighed and pondered on taking her blackberry and throwing it out the window. But then I shook my head. If the blackberry fell I wouldn't be far behind it.

"Tell him I say I own him at soccer," I snickered at Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and my private joke. We matriculate a lot. Alice's finger stopped abruptly and her face scrunched together, confused before her head snapped up.

"What?" She asked her tone even more confused than her face. I swatted away the question with the wave of my hand and she sighed and soon the silence was filled again.

"He says yeah right," Alice said, never looking up. I smiled and thought of the last time Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I had played soccer. It was a rainy day and I had come over to see Edward. However, he wasn't there he had gone on his monthly day shopping with Esme. It was their bonding time. Once Edawrd just went for the trip and left as soon as he told her he was going shopping for his boxers and stuff but now they actually enjoyed it together, however embarrassed he felt. But Carlisle was there with Emmett and Jasper watching a soccer game. Alice and Rosalie had gone on a spa trip which I refused to go on.

What happened was that Edward and Esme came home and found me sitting on top of Emmett Jasper and Carlisle, looking bewildered. Damn, I sure showed them who was boss, though it was only my klutziness that came into play. I fell taking them down with me and came out on top....literally.

"Ahh, that was awesome," I said under my breath.

"So want any help," Alice chirped, throwing her berry onto my pillows and bouncing off of the bed. I grunted.

"Well if I wanted you an hour ago I still want you now," I said tired. She smiled angelically at me and tossed a small skirt into my arms from behind her back. I looked at it scrutinizingly before looking at her, scowling.

"That's not mine," I growled at her glowing face.

"No. Its mine. Merry Christmas,"

"Christmas was six months ago," I said with my lips pursed.

"Merry belated Christmas?" She said quietly. I couldn't help it but I burst out into laughter, making her grin.

Hey  
_Y ou're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right_

Alice and I laughed as I dashed over to my phone and picked it up.

"Hey Rose. How's it going in Florida?"I smiled, balancing the basket on my hip as Alice watched my face appraising. I heard a drawn out sigh on the other side of the phone.

"Its good to hear from you Bella. Even though I was the one that had to ring. Its just so boring here. I know she was my great-aunt, but I have no clue who any of these people are and worse, they keep saying 'ohh, it's young Lillian Hale. My haven't you grown up. I remember when I changed your diapers and they used to be so smelly, you never had much control of that bladder of yours. Ah, those where the days. I bet you have landed a boyfriend now. Ha, I can't. At my age! And now the tables have turned, I can't control my bladder now ," She said in a complete serious tone and I held my sides laughing, catching a concerned look from Alice.

"Well, at least we know about that you weren't one for the potty training," I giggled. Alice laughed and Rosalie growled.

"Alice is here," I said, casting a look at the small girl standing in front of me, bouncing on both feet.

"Ooh, put me on loudspeaker," She said softly.

"Sure, sure," I said, clicking the button quickly.

"Hey Alice," She shouted out and I laughed. The last day, before Rose left for her grandaunts funeral we had a sleepover at hers and as part of a dare we made Alice drink two cups of coffee, Red Bull and eat two packets of gummy worms. I don't think I ever laughed as much or was as afraid, we ended up hiding in the closet, thinking we were safe. But when we looked out the gape between the two doors we felt a hand on our shoulders.

"Who are we hiding from?" Alice had whispered loudly, eyes shifting nervously. I shuddered.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Not bad. Even mom and dad didn't know who she was," she said with a sigh. I nodded sympathetically.

"You nodding Bella?" She asked and I nodded once more.

"Damn straight,"I said firmly and all three of us laughed boisterously.

"I need to put these in the washer. Talk soon Rose. Love you," I smiled_, turning on my heel._

"Yeah, Talk later Boer," She laughed as I walked out the door, descending down the stairs and into the wash room. I put the basket on top of the drying and began to toss the dirty clothes into the washing machine. I reached over for the powder and cussed loudly as I stumbled to the side and dropped the box of powder into the washer with a 'plop'.

"Shit! Crap, crap, crap,"I cried and rolled up my shirt sleeve and reached in and tried to pull it out but came to no avail as my arm wasn't long enough. I heard a sudden squeak of the door and spun around so quickly I lost my footing. Before I could make contact with the ground two pair of familiar strong hands wrapped around my waist and I was pulled closer to his warm muscular chest.

"Hey you," He smiled crookedly making my heart stop before going into over drive. Would I ever get over his beauty. The answer was a flat out no.

"Hey," I muttered into his chest as I felt his hands massage my shoulders. All thoughts at that moment flew out of my head.

"So what are you doing," He asked but before I could even register his question I was sitting on the suddenly closed lid my legs opened and I laughed at the simplicity of it. My next kiss.

He leaned forward and mashed his smooth lips to mine and I relished in the moment. My brain cutting off just my body working for me. Heaven. His fingers pulled at my hairband that was keeping my freshly curled hair up in a petite bun. He pulled it down and soon the curls fell past my shoulders in delicate curls. Edward grinned against my lips and ran his fingers through my hair as my hands tangled in his.

"I...love...you...Bella," He breathed in between the butterfly kisses he planted on my neck and other. I laughed breathlessly and tugged him closer. I nibbled on his bottom lip and then began to kiss it hungrily. Something underneath me jump and my lips landed on Edward's. I squinted in confusion and was about to check it out when Edward wrapped my legs around my waist and began to kiss me again.

I wouldn't have taken any notice the next six times it happened but them my pants felt wet and each time I moved there would be a strange squishing noise. Edward continued to kiss me but then I looked down. There was foamy bubbles all around me, pure fluff. Edward didn't notice but his head shot up as I let out a high pitch scream. Then it really started coming out from the gapes. Soon it was too fast coming and I was pushed down. I stood up and realized I was up in it as far as my knees.

Edward looked around the room confused and laughed and laughed. I grimaced and pushed him, making him slide back and fall onto his behind. I laughed and his hand snapped out, he grabbed my foot and he tugged at it, knocking me to the ground.

"Edward," I scolded. He smiled and got up offering me his hand.

"Thanks," I grunted and tried to make my way over to the washer but quickly slipped and fell onto my front.

"Oof," I groaned and Edward laughed. I sat up slowly and grabbed his hand that was held out. I smiled deviously and pulled him down beside me, he yanked my leg back and I fell. I turned over on my side and took a handful of fluff in my hand and threw it into his smug face.

"Hey," he shouted, playfully grabbing a handful and shoving it under my nose.

"Sucker,"He joked and I dived at him, knocking him to the ground. I got up slowly and held onto the walls for support as I reached the washer. There was mountains of white fluff coming out of it and I groaned loudly, wondering what in Gods green earth I was going to do? Finally I began to scoop at it furiously and pile it into my basket but when that was full I slipped off one of my shoes and laughed evilly as it began to fill.

"Here take mine," Edward shouted behind me and handed me his shoe that I quickly replaced my own with.

"What do we do?" I shouted over the rocking sound of the machine. he shrugged his shoulders and smiled innocently.

"Kiss?" I slapped him in the chest, which made another squishing noise and I laughed under my breath.

"Edward we're going to smother if this gets much higher," I screamed as the fluff reached a little further than my waist line. His eyes popped out and he looked at the walls, exactingly. them.

"Oh, Bella," He cried exasperating things. That little faker and wrapped his arms around my waist. That was it. I, Bella Swan was going to die with my lover, cause of death. Fluffiness overdose. Jeez, I can just see the headlines now. And guess what sprung to mind first thing. Yup, you got it. I was going to die a bloody virgin. Urrgh.

There was a crack outside the door and suddenly the rocking machine stopped rocking and fluff stopped spilling out of it. I watched bug eyed as the door began to slowly open. There stood tiny Alice twirling the plug around in her fingers. She did not look impressed as her blackberry was in the other and I could vaguely make out Jasper calling into it.

"Seriously?" Alice asked, shaking her head and turned back to walk out. I looked at Edward and dashed for the door. I heard crash behind me and assumed Edward had fallen. Idiot.

_Washing machine kiss was a complete fail. Next Hot'N Cold Kiss _

* * *

There it is. Hope you enjoyed it!! It was defiently a fluffy chapter and before anyone can ask yes I got the idea from Just My Luck. I hate when people say you stole that from whatever it was I took the idea from. I know I took it and well done for catching it. I don't mind when you just say it in the review with other stuff but just don't make it the review its pointless.

Okay I have a really good fanfictions you should read

Imagination Land by Daddy's Little Cannibal...defiently my favourite on the site.. love the ending!!

And

My Fairytale Ending by lover of ALL books

Anyone have any suggestions on good fic?? I'm open to all sorts!!

KellmettRocksThatHat

xx


	15. The Hot 'N Cold Kiss

Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know, I'm terrible but I have a genuine excuse. I was sick. Again. Seriously I have been to the doctor...three times since I updated. I'm bloody prone to sickness, even needed to get a scan. You know the one you get when your pregnant? An ultrasound, yeah, well I got that on my kidneys and as cliched as it my sound when they say this is going to be cold they mean it...and sticky...But I'm also writing a small novel if you want to check it out just ask and please check out my one shot The End. By the way this is dedicated to **Fanpire123**!! And...

**PLEASE READ:** **Originally this wasn't going to be a lemon...weird right? But I've some amount of reviews saying when they going to do it?? So I want to know are you pro lemon or anti-lemon. Majority wins so make sure to review and tell me!!

* * *

  
**

**Hot N' Cold Kiss**

_**KellmettRocksThatHat**_

"_We fight, we break up, We kiss, we make up"_

_**- Hot 'N Cold , Katy Perry

* * *

  
**_

**BPOV**

I slipped in between Emmett and Jasper, who were playing the Xbox, glaring at the screen intently, their fingers a blur as they pressed the buttons on the controls. It happened to be their Spring marathon, where they played Xbox for a full week and however won the most got the other to do anything they wanted. It was utterly the epitome of idiocy. It was just so..Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey Bells," Jasper greeted, eyes never leaving the screen Emmett nodded acknowledging my presence as I planted myself in between the floor on the rug.

"Hey guys. So, who's winning?" I asked casually, brushing a bang from my face.

"Me," They both answered at the same time and both growled at each other. I laughed mirthfully and grabbed Emmett's helmet of his head and plopped it on mine, slipping both straws into my mouth and swallowed the ice cold Coke running into my mouth.

"Drinking helmets are the best, am I right?" Jasper chuckled, taking a sip of his own. I smiled and Emmett grunted, passing me his remote for a moment and reached over and withdrew another helmet fully equipped with Dr. Pepper he snatched the remote back, and winked playfully. We sat there for a few minutes slurping away, watching the television were graphic pictures flashed of killings.

The front door slammed and we all turned to see who it was, while sipping, of course. Edward walked in slowly hauling Rosalie's suitcases behind him as she glided in, smiling radiantly. I smiled briefly before turning back to the screen, synchronized with Jasper and Emmett.

"Uh, thanks for the welcome, my loving caring boyfriend and two best friends," she snarled, making me turn to see her flip her golden hair behind her shoulder. Neither boys turned but Emmett began to babble senseless apologies.

"No, Rosie don't, kill, kill, kill, be like that. I love you, you evil son of a bitch, sweetheart and am really glad your back, fuck off, but me and Jasper, come here you beauty, are having a marathon, and well, go away from I crap you out, you imp, we are...," She didn't even give him a chance to finish, she strutted over to his and slapped him hard.

"No touching for two weeks," she snarled in his ear and turned , leaving me and Jasper with a parting grimace and slipped up the stairs, thanking Edward with a kiss on the cheek.

I sighed, instantly feeling bad and I got up slowly to my feet, maneuver out between the boys, Emmett who were recoiling from Rosalie's blow. I tripped past Edward, who smiled, rolling his emerald eyes and I slowly walked the stairs and got to Rosalie's room, the door was shut.

I knocked once, slurping nervously. After a minute and still no sound I opened the door and walked in, watching as Rosalie turned her head to look at me out on her balcony.

"Rose, I'm sorry," I murmured apologetically, blushing slightly. She shrugged, tucking her bottom lip neatly under teeth. She leaned her back against the bar of the balcony, stretching her legs out. I stumbled out, refusing to look over the edge. I wasn't afraid with heights but neither was I good with them.

"No, really. And I'm sure Emmett's kicking himself," I defended, sitting down in one of the chairs. She laughed softly, rolling her eyes.

"He is now. No sex for two weeks? I'd stay away from him. He'll be a hound dog," she said with a serious smirk and I burst into laughter, her bell like sound joining in. She skipped over and gently placed herself down beside me, pulling one of the straws and popping it in her mouth, sipping quietly.

"So, how's it going with lover boy?" she asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. I sighed aggrievedly She rose a prefect eyebrow and a smirk etched on her attractive face.

"No good, then," she giggled, reaching back and putting her hair into a high pony tail, that showed her face off. I ground my teeth together and slowly shook me head side to side, in taking the beverage with annoyance.

"Don't worry Bella. It's not a bad thing, he screwed a whole bus load of girls who made nothing to him. Don't you see? He wants to leave you pure in case you don't want him anymore," She said her voice solemn.

I snorted rudely and snatched the straw back.

"Whatever," I grumbled sucking deeply on the straws drawing liquid into my mouth. She rolled her eyes and kissed my forehead softly and I rose an eyebrow.

"Bella, I know you too well. It's not because he doesn't want you. it's because he wants you too much! Don't you see him always with the hands in the pockets? Guess what he's hiding?" She said matter-of-factly. My jaw went slack and both straws fell out, leaking in my pants.

"No way!" I screamed suddenly very happy and very sickened that Rose noticed he had a hard on before I did. She laughed, nodded her head and quickly stood, shuffling her hands into her tight jean pockets, tilting her hands down.

"Ugh, love, I have to go to the bathroom, ugh, I'll be right back," She mimicked and I smiled inwardly. He had done that, a whole lot of times but I always thought.

I burst into hysterics, holding my sides, insanely happy and Rosalie joined in, our laughter in perfect harmony as she fell into the chair, holding her sides, pulling a straw into her mouth.

About an hour I left Rose's room as jet leg was finally getting the better of her .I descended down the stair gradually, watching my stepping, avoiding falling. Edward was sitting in the couch watching Emmett and Jasper bicker violently.

I walked up behind him unexpectedly and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, bearing my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. I felt his body tense and grinned. I nibbled quickly at his earlobe, flickering my tongue against his jaw, realizing he hadn't shaved this morning as a coarse stubble was noticeable.

He groaned at the sensation, turning and grabbing me by the shoulders, pulling me over the couch and onto his lap. I giggled, making sure me hat didn't bump of his head. He placed butterfly kisses up my jaw, smirking at my moaning.

"Hello, gorgeous," he purred, his voice laced with lust and huskiness. I laughed, blushing at his compliment, ignoring Emmett and Jasper making gagging sounds, never letting there bloodshot eyes wander from the TV.

"Hey, handsome," I retorted, leaving light kisses on his neck and up his jaw, stopping at the side of his mouth and working my way down again. He laughed, grabbing me around the waist, straddling me and I liked the new position.

I sighed once and hid my smile. Rosalie maybe right. Maybe he loved me and didn't want to do it because he thought I'd leave but I severely doubted it. I kissed him fully on the mouth, letting my small tongue slip into his before withdrawing it quickly and getting to my feet.

I watched as his face fell and his bottom lip jutted out. I quickly pulled off my helmet reluctantly then winked and held out my hand, motioning I wanted him to follow. His face lit up quickly and he bounced onto his feet, grinning ear to ear.

I rushed across the sitting room, pulling Edward along with me and practically skipped up the first stair, that's when Emmett thought he'd share some advise.

"Use a condom. Cause Edward, if there's a little Eddie popping out of there anytime soon...I personally hack 'it' off. Kepis?" I blushed but didn't turn back to see Edward growl at him.

I pulled him into the spare room on the second floor and pushed him onto the bed. Hopping up on top of him, throwing a leg over the other side. I sat on his chest, gently rocking forward back, picking up a rhythm.

He moaned my name and I giggled, sweeping down and giving him a flat kiss. He watched with confused eyes as I then pressed my lips to his, long and passionate. The complete opposite. Hence, the title hot and cold. This process carried on for a few moments until I pulled his shirt of hastily, throwing it onto the ground, aching with contact. To feel his hard sculpted abs under my touch. Edward growled angrily. His long hands reached up and tugged my green shirt over my head, leaving me just in a black lace bra. I heard him gasp and laughed nervously as my nimble fingers went to his jeans.

"Crap," I muttered, my face flushing with embarrassment as I couldn't undo the button. He chuckled loudly before reaching down and doing it himself, kicking them off hurriedly. And then I saw a very big, sticking up in the air proudly 'it'. Yes, I called it 'it'. I was expecting to be met with the underwear keeping me at bay, but no. Edward Cullen didn't do boxers. Edward Cullen didn't do briefs or tighty whities. Edward Cullen did commando. Yes, I said it. Commando. I let out a pathetic fan girl squeal that made him blush.

And that's when the door burst open, exposing a very tired Emmett and Jasper who trudged slowly over to the bed and flopped down above us.

"I thought I told you to use a condom," Emmett yawned in sync with Jasper and closed his eyes. Edward and I were to astounded to move but slowly got to our feet and slipped into our clothes as Jasper and Emmett's loud snores filled the room.

"They must be tired from ," I whispered, clinging onto his arm. He nodded gingerly, kissed my head and led me down the stairs.

_The Hot N' Cold kiss was a fail-ish next...The Rivalry Kiss..but, ah, 'it'.

* * *

  
_

**_There..REVIEW_**

**_KellmettRocksThatHat_**

_**xx**_


	16. The Rivarly Kiss

_I know, I know you all hate me, your getting your pitch forks out and looking for those treacherous sporks but I'm so sorry about not updating in months! Tests and friends and everything!! But hopefully its worth the wait or at least to am extent. _

* * *

_**The Rivalry Kiss**_

_KellmettRocksThatHat_

* * *

BPOV

I sat on my bed, blowing my wet hair out from my eyes and with a aggravated sigh, glancing around the small bedroom and wondering why did I still have countless naked Barbie's on my selves.

I flopped back onto the pillow, rolling onto my side and staring out the window. The rain pelted against the window thunderously and it formed constant lines that rain down smoothly gaining extra drops every few moments. Fatigue swept over quickly and then I was pulled into unconsciousness.

There was a rhythmic knock on my bedroom door and I prised my eyelids apart, squinting and slowly sitting up and rubbing the back of my hand against my face, realizing I must have falling asleep. _There goes my day for studying. _

"Come in, Dad," I called, as it swung open. I saw Charlie first and two dark figures behind him before the smaller one sprung and knocked my on my back. Rosalie stood at the doorway and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything Bells," He said gently pulling the door behind him and thumping down the stairs. I greeted Alice by holding her at arms length, smiling at her.

Rosalie laughed and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Hi, guys," I said. Rosalie cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest. Her hoodie creasing as she did so.

"We haven't seen you in about three days and all you have to say is 'hi, guys'?," I shrugged absently and sighed. Alice placed a hand on my knee.

"What's wrong," A cautious voice at the back of my head asked the question I was questioning. Would they call me stupid for missing Edward already?

"Oh my God, Bella. Tell me your not missing Edward," The answer was simple yes, yes they would. I tucked my bottom lip under my top row of teeth and let my hair fall in front of my face that was now stained pink.

Rosalie patted my knee and her and Alice shore a knowing glance before Alice got to her feet and skipped to the doorway where she picked up her brown beg. She pulled out an ipod dock and an ipod. She went over to one of the power plugs and began to set it up.

Rosalie pulled me to my feet and over to my drawer. She pulled out a tight black tank top and a skirt. I grimaced and a eyebrow shot up questioningly. Alice pressed a black lace corset top and three quarter jeans with heels why she held an emerald green dress in her arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked warily.

"_We," _Rosalie pointed from me to Alice and lastly pointed herself in the chest, causing Alice to snicker. "Are going dancing," She held her arms out in front of her and swayed her hips manically, bumping against mine and Alice's.

I opened my mouth to ague but Alice placed her index finger over my lips. She shook her head, her black spikes bouncing.

"Jasper and Emmett are gone on that manly bonding too because their huge 'egos have been damaged by all our girly talk' she mimicked, using air quotes. Music flooded my ears suddenly and I noted it quickly as _'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_' the Miley Cyrus

"Now get changed," She smirked, seeing the easy defeat and Alice pushed me out into the hall and towards the bathroom. I waltzed in, slamming the door and silently cursing my friends.

I fidgeted with the skirt, tugging at the top and walked out. Rosalie was dressed and Alice both looking amazing. I pulled the clip from my hair I shook out the loose curls and sat at the bed, hunching over.

"Where are we going?" I asked finally. Rosalie and Alice beamed and in all my years being friends with the two I had learned how their minds worked. Jasper, Emmett, shopping, cars, Bella, triple dating and in my experience that was never a good thing.

The club was warm and packed, a man with tight leather pants danced with Alice and a guy with a salmon coloured shirt danced with Rosalie like he was from the sixties. I stood awkwardly and wished I was home with Edward. A light tapping on my shoulder made me quickly spin.

A young guy was dressed in a black sweater and jeans, winking. A faint blush burned its way on to my cheeks as I shrugged.

"I have a boyfriend," I shouted over the blaring music. He barked out a gruff laugh.

"I think your barking up the wrong tree, hon," He smiled and I felt a pucker appear. He gave me a beaming smile.

"This is a gay club," He said, my eyes bulged and I looked around. There was guys dancing together, grinding against each other and panting heavily. I noticed a few in the back, making out and Alice and Rosalie laughing with the two guys, looking at me.

"Do, you want to dance?" The unfamiliar guy asked.

"Oh, sure," I stuttered, waiting until the next song started. He put his hands on my hips and I awkwardly swayed my hips soon he grinded his hips against mine and I laughed, as he stepped back and began to thrust his hips towards me.

Three hours later, one shots and two vodkas and one gin and tonic later I quickly loosened up. As quickly as I swayed I learned the motto of my newest dance partners who I think was call a name beginning with a vowel, act single, see double and drink triple.

Rosalie and Alice sat up at the bar, sipping at their free drinks and laughing boomingly. It was about three o'clock in the morning and I was still dancing falling all over the place and being held up by the waist by Eoin.

"You okay?" Enda asked, brow furrowing.

"I'm fine, Eugene," I slurred. He laughed, his beer stenched breath tickled my face. There was a loud clearing of a throat behind us and I spun around falling to the ground and laughing manically. Edmond went to catch me but another pair of hands caught me.

"Edward!" I squealed, hollering in delight. He rose an eyebrow and lifted me up, catching me as I about to fall again. His beautiful eyes bulged and he held me at arms length, bending to be at eye level.

"Are you drunk?" He asked appalled. I nodded, my head lolling backwards. Edith went to push it upwards but Edward growled.

"She's mine, so step back!" He snarled. I lifted my head and rebuked him weakly.

"Oh, Belinda he is gor-gous," He cooed. Edward stepped back and stared huge eyed, obviously piecing it together as he spotted all the other males in the club. I sniggered as he quickly threw me over his shoulder and shouldered his way past people to get to the exit.

"Bye Einstein!" I screamed, waving crazily as he waved too.

"Bye, Betsy!" He bawled, turning but not before screaming.

"Bye, Bernie's boyfriend," I saw as we got towards the exit Rose and Alice were slung over Emmett's and Jaspers shoulders too, waving. The boys were wearing the same expression as Edward ;horrified.

He placed me on my feet as soon as we got outside as Em and Jas scurried to the car. He steadied me and the look on his face quickly sobered me up, which was hard. I wobbled as I lurched and kissed his lips. He kissed me back furiously, his hands at my legs as he pulled me up until I could wrap my legs around his waist. He backed me up against the wall and I felt something fuelling his kiss.

Jealousy.

Perfect for my next kiss. I banged my hands off of his thick muscled arms and moaned as he let me slowly slip down. I kissed his neck and smiled as he growled.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie," I bounced. Okay, obviously I wasn't sober. He snarled nipping at my lips with his teeth.

"I love you," He whispered against my neck. I smiled as was about to respond with a simple 'I love you too,' when something else spurted from my lips. I bent over and vomited all over Edward's shoes, panting and repeating the process.

"Oh, God," He groaned, and swept my hair back in his hands and cooed my soothing words as I emptied my alcohol intake. What a mood killer.

_So, the rivalry kiss was a failure. Next…_


	17. Dirty Ho Kiss

__

Here is the next chapter what wasn't even going to be a chapter just something to entertain me while I watched The Lions lose…Michael Jackson passed away and I was really sad about that along with DLC .. R.I.P.

~Disclaimer~

I don't own any of these awesome characters, which belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for a little while and the two awesome songs either. Jai Ho is by the Pussycat Dolls and Do Something is by Britney Spears flame my music taste and I'll flame you back especially if you say something about Britney. I loved her since I was six. Granted, I'm more into rock now but her songs are feel good songs.

**BPOV**

My hair was around my face, my teeth were clenched and my legs were spread, above my head. A cold hard rod was pressed in between my thighs as I painfully slid down onto the ground. Alice had her hands on her hips, shaking her head sadly. Emmett laughed at my flushed face and picked me up.

"Remind me," I wheezed. "Why am I dancing around some stripper pole that I only found out about?" Edward, Rosalie and Jasper had gone hunting this morning for a part for Edward's car. Alice picked me up and decided to show the secret quarters of Emmett's house.

"Because Edward has never been in this room. Now we have something that can lure him down. You. Plus, me and Emmett have a bet," She smiled deviously and grabbed the pole with one hand and swung around, her legs always a ninety degree to the pole.

She looked like a professional and Emmett patted my on the head. She skipped to the side once her feet touched the ground without a sound. Emmett grinned and walked forward placed his two hands on the hand, gripping it tight. He brought his knees up to the silver post. Where Alice looked like an energetic pixie Emmett was just as good but more like a big burly..person.

Charles and Helen were out shopping, so I was on my own. Alice, with her hand on the small of my back, pushed me forward. Emmett guffawed and smacked my ass. I slapped it away and put my hands above my head on the pole. I took a deep breath and pulled my knees up and circled the pole twice, my legs going above my head again until I fell.

My chin was pressed against my chest, my legs were over my shoulders and my back was on the ground. I wheezed worriedly as my face was red out. From in between my legs I could see Emmett and Alice cock their heads to the sides, folding their arms across their chests and giving my a perplexed expression.

"That's funny. That's mine and Rose's favourite position," He said, smiling. Alice turned to face him, a pucker between her brows and looked at me again, nodding.

"Guys," I squeaked.

"Hmm. I could see where it may be pleasurable but Jasper and I prefer the Reverse Cowboy," She said with an absent smile. Emmett smirked.

"I should have guessed Jasper didn't wear the pants in bed. Alice you naughty girl,"

I raised a hand in the air. "Okay we get it Alice is a dirty ho like that Pussycat Dolls song. But the one dancing to a different, unperverted drummer wants to get up," Emmett shrugged and lifted me up and steadied me, slinging a muscled hand over my shoulder.

"I thought that was called Jai Ho?" Alice said softly.

"Oh, it is but have you listened to the lyrics?" She rose an eyebrow, I sighed.

"I got, I got shivers, shiver when you touch my body. I'll make you huh and all I got, I'll make you wanna say…,"

"Dirty Ho," Emmett and Alice chorused, laughing. I grinned and smiled as Alice bounced in throwing her hands around me. It had been awhile since just the three of us hung out. It was nice.

" I think…. I have an idea for your next kiss Bella..,"

"Alice?" Jasper's voice came as he descended down the stairs Rosalie following him. She looked up from under her eye lashes. His brows furrowed as he took in Alice and Emmett appearance.

"What the..? Edward wanted to know whether Bella was down here," Of course she couldn't see me, I was behind some curtain behind the stripping pole reading to..dance. Why had I agreed to it? _Because your desperate and spending too much time with Alice. _I could hear Edward pace above my head and prayed he

"Oh, she's floating around," Rosalie moved closer, I could her the squeak of her trainers as she came closer.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked, the smile evident in her voice.

"Upstairs..because he's suddenly this big prude," She emphasised prude by raising her voice. I heard the pacing stop and start again.

"Emmett? Alice? Why are you wearing that?" Jasper asked cautiously. Alice and Emmett were wearing black suits that Emmett happened to have in his 'costume' wardrobe. I had one on to.

"Oh, just something we said we'd do," Emmett laughed and walked over to the stereo, switching it on. Britney Spears Do Something blasted out. I couldn't help but roll my eyes it was typical to drag up our song for years ago. I bet her and Emmett still remembered the dance. I know I did. I fixed the collar on my suit jacket, sighed and burst through the curtains. I flipped my hair around and grinned. We were such a cliché.

"Bella?" Rosalie laughed, rolling her eyes and I stuck out my tongue.

__

Somebody give me my truck  
So I can ride on the clouds  
So I can turn up the bass like...

Emmett stood in the middle, Alice to the right and me to the left. Jasper gaped and Rosalie muttered 'Two thousand and four. The only holiday I went on and they still remember that dance,' I flung my head left then right in perfect sync with the others. I saw a shadow come down the stairs almost reluctantly and instantly knew who it was.

_Somebody pass my guitar  
So I can look like a star  
And spend this cash like..._

I bent down on one knee keeping the other out a bit, resting my elbow on it and to two sweeps in the air, imitating the guitar at the two beats from the song and quickly getting back on my feet again the same as Alice and Emmett.

__

Whatchu going do when the crowd goes Ayo?  
Why you standing on the wall?  
Music starting everywhere  
So why don't you just move along

I leaned back and hammered my fist into the air and quickly dipped to the ground, letting my butt skim the ground and slowly brought it up.

I _see you looking at me  
Like I'm some kind of freak  
Get up out of your seat  
Why don't you do something'?  
I see you looking' at me  
Like I got what you need  
Get up out of your seat,  
Why don't you do something'?_

We slowly walked, swayed our hips and tore off our suits. The beauty of rip of clothing. Alice and I wore denim short skirts. Hers was black and mine were black. I had a green tank top, sticking to every curve and she had a yellow one more cutesy than mine but then again that was completely on purpose. Emmett just wore basketball shorts and his ripped chest was on full display.

__

Now you all in my grill  
Cause I say what I feel  
Only rock to what's real  
Baby bump bump  
But I can't do that with you  
Only here with my crew  
I can roll if you can  
Don't be a punk punk

I twirled around putting both hands up in the hair and entwining them above my head. I bent my knees a tiny bit and pushed out my butt twice in sync with Emmett and Alice as Britney sang '…baby bump bump..' Then I put my hand under my chin and flicked my head up twice to the last two words.

__

Whatchu going do when the crowd goes Ayo?  
Why you standing' on the wall?  
Music starting' everywhere  
So why don't you just move along?

I pushed my arms out from my chest and brought them back again. Shuffling closer to Emmett and Alice I laid my hand on Emmett's chest, bending backwards as Alice laid her hand on mine and Emmett put his on hers. I feigned pushing Emmett's, while letting my chest rise and fall under Alice's hand as she did the same as what Emmett was doing to her and I to him.

"Now," She whispered and my breath caught. I hadn't known what I was going dancing to, however I did know my pole routine barely after two hours. I looked up and sighed, spotting Edward come forward, now standing beside Jasper and Rosalie.

"You owe me twenty bucks Emmett," Alice snickered pushing me up and getting to her feet as I skipped over to the pole. I placed my hands above my head and heaved myself up. I struggled with my legs as I pushed them out, curving them around each other as I swung myself around the pole, slowing going further down the pole. My feet touched my ground and I backup against it, circling it and dipping once.

"Woo Bella," Rosalie hollered and I blushed. I put my hands around it and let one of my legs wind around it and pushed my other leg up, slowly spinning around. I stopped suddenly, holding on to the pole I leaned back and shuck my hair out. I ignored Emmett's and Jasper's dog's whistles. With my last lift I shifted both legs up in the air, let my hands go only holding on with my legs, my hair pooling into a chocolate puddle on the ground beneath me.

There was hands under my head and I saw Edward grin coyly, crashing his eager lips to mine. I melted into them before falling. He caught me and swung me up into his arms. He kissed me again and the other shouted. I smiled. _Finally I had him. _Before I could snake my hand into his hair blackness set in and instantly I knew what was happening.

"Damn," I yawned before falling asleep.

* * *

Dirty Ho Kiss

KellmettRocksThatHat

Review!!

* * *


End file.
